The Difference Between Lust and Love
by angel0fs0rr0w
Summary: Kagome is now 19, and a college student. she lives with her friends, goes to parties, co-owns a club, but doesnt have a boyfriend. Her life changes when she meets an obnoxious, yet sweet young man, obviously Inu Yasha. But who wants to come back into her
1. Early Morning

Note: hey people! This is my 2nd story! The other one is my sister's… Simple Pleasures… okay, well, enjoy! Hot damn, I still need to update things…  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Early Morning  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome groaned and tossed in her sleep as the sunlight spilled into her room.  
  
::Bang bang Bang!::  
  
"Kagome! Wake up! Get out of there, we're going to be late for the beach party!" Sango, one of her house mates, yelled.  
  
"Yeah, and you're going to miss breakfast too!" Eri, her other house mate, yelled.  
  
"5 more minutes…" Kagome groaned.  
  
"Get out, now!" Sango threatened, "I'm going to send Miroku in there!"  
  
"Okay okay! I'm up, I'm up!" Kagome yelled back.   
  
She rolled off of her bed and fell to the carpeted floor, groaning. 'Damn these morning…' Kagome thought wistfully. She could hear Sango and Miroku laughing outside her door.   
  
"shut up, I'm going to dress up." Kagome grumbled. She quickly went to her door, locking it.   
  
Kagome was now 19, attending to Oxford college in England. She and her close friends had decided to buy a house there and decided to live together. There was always commotion going on in their house, and late night parties. Surprisingly they had gotten along with each other within 2 years and certainly closer. Sango, her friend that was now 21, was in the last year of college and was working as a coroner and as bartender at a club named "Guilty Pleasures" that the girls and her co-owned. She was in a relationship with a perverted boy named Miroku. Despite his charming looks and sweet talking, he was as perverse as Hugh Hefner; the guy who owns the playboy mansion. Her other room mates Eri, Yumi, and Rin were in college with Kagome, and also worked at the club at night. Kagome worked in the "Victoria's Secret" lingerie shop to help pay for the house and also for the club. Their house was astonishingly huge; having 3 floors, 6 large bedrooms, 5 bathrooms, a two garage door , a spacious kitchen, living room, fire place and a huge backyard with a koi pond.   
  
Kagome walked to her bathroom, sleepily dragging her feet and mumbling to herself. She slowly stripped her pajamas off, entering the shower.  
  
"SHIT, COLD!" she screamed as she turned the knob, cold water spilling over her body.   
  
After her shower, Kagome walked back into her room, looking through her drawers for her bathing suit and extra clothes to wear. She heard her door knob slightly turn and a very soft curse. Thank god she locked the door.  
  
"Miroku, you perverted ass!" Kagome yelled, " yesterday you peeped on me, you think you could do it again?"  
  
"Miroku! You idiot!" Sango fumed as she brought a bottle of sun tan lotion on top of his head.  
  
"Sango, my love, I wish to see only you naked." Miroku replied as he tried to sweet talk to her, "but I believe I have left my prayer beads in there. Thinking she was still in the bath, I tried to enter. Yesterday was an accident."   
  
Sango hissed something under her breath, but soon turned into a moan and a bang on the door.   
  
"Damn! Stop that you sexaholics!" Kagome yelled, "go to your room!"   
  
She heard giggles then Sango's bedroom door close.  
  
She pulled out her two piece bathing suit, color black, and her jean skirt, with a black, silk tank top.  
  
~*~  
  
"Rin!" Kagome yelled, "what are you doing in your room?"  
  
She heard no reply. She walked upstairs and towards Rin's room, with-out knocking, she entered.   
  
She saw Rin putting on a large shirt and only wearing an underwear, while a young man with platinum, long hair was lying on her bed, naked.   
  
"oh, sorry, didn't know you were busy…" Kagome apologized in a casual tone. They had actually gotten use to walking in on each other when one of them were having intimate moments. Luckily for Kagome, they never interrupted in on her because she was still a virgin.  
  
The young man, Kagome guessed about 22 years old, sat up, and she noticed that he had a well toned body. He looked at her with a dull expression. 'My god, I wonder if he looks like that during sex.' Kagome thought to herself in amusement.   
  
"Uh, hey Kagome," Rin smiled. "This is Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru, this is Kagome."  
  
"Pleased to meet you," he said in a monotonous voice. Again, Kagome thought if he sounded like this during sex.   
  
"oh, hey," Kagome smiled, "he's coming with us to the beach party?"   
  
"Nope, he has work." Rin replied.  
  
"On a Saturday?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru was dressed in black, fitting pants and a red button up long sleeve that was un-tucked.  
  
"Bye," Rin smiled as she pecked him on the cheek. Sesshoumaru grabbed her by the waist, and pulled her close to his body. Rin gave a giggle and he gave her a gentle kiss on the lips.  
  
"Bye," he replied, with a little smirk.   
  
Rin watched him leave in his silver Mercedes Benz, and sighed.  
  
"when did you meet the stud?" Eri snuck up on her.  
  
"Yeah, when did you start having hotties sharing your bed, without us?" Yumi said jokingly.   
  
"umm," Rin giggled, "I've been seeing him for only a moth and 1 week."  
  
"Wow," Yumi said, getting closer, "where did you get him?"  
  
"You make him sound like a merchandise or something," Rin scowled, " we met at work."  
  
"And you hit it off there?" Eri asked, "I should start visiting you more often if hot guys like him come there."  
  
Rin giggled, "Okay, I need to get dressed now." She headed back upstairs to her room.  
  
Kagome was in the kitchen chewing on a banana muffin.   
  
"We should start getting waffles, I don't like eating healthy shit in the morning." Yumi complained.   
  
Kagome sighed. "Your going to die of diabetes or obesity, Yumi."  
  
Yumi made a funny noise, rolling her eyes at Kagome, "yeah, sure. Whatever Miss Protein."  
  
"okay, hurry up!" Sango yelled, "we need to go to the beach party! It's already 1:30!"  
  
"I'll be down in a sec! "Rin yelled.  
  
~*~*   
  
Note: how is it so far? I'm doing horrible! I couldn't think towards the ending 'cause the door banged on my finger, and it bled, and it hurts! So, the pain was distracting. I'm sorry! I'll do better next chapter!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The Beach. 


	2. the beach

Note: yeah, yeah the first chapter kina sucked.  
  
Disclaimer: don't own them, but I own someone that's coming up!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The Beach  
  
Kagome smiled, looking at the group of boys playing foot ball. She sighed as she rested against the beach chair.   
  
"Damn! Look at those nice pecks!" Eri giggled.  
  
"Especially the one that has silver, long hair, red trunks, nice biceps…" Yumi started.  
  
"And a nice, firm ass!" Lila, one of Kagome's classmates, butted in.  
  
"Yeah…" Kagome sighed, smiling, "god, it's as hot as…"  
  
"that guy's ass!" Lila said, staring at the young man's buttocks.  
  
"Err, Lila, you get very distracted by guys asses…" Kagome sighed, "I'm going to go get a soda, or something…"  
  
Kagome stood up, heading towards the bar.  
  
"Sango!" Miroku yelled, "this one's for you, love!"  
  
Sango blushed, looking like a tomato, "shit…It's really hot…"  
  
Miroku caught the ball, but as he ran, he was tackled by 4 guys who had jumped him and landed on him.  
  
"Miroku!" Sango yelled as she ran towards her boyfriend's aid. The guys got off of him, laughing.  
  
Sango held Miroku's head to her lap.   
  
"Are you okay? Anything broken, Miroku?" she asked in a panicked voice. Miroku's eyes fluttered.   
  
"My, Sango, your breasts look so beautiful from this view," he said in a dreamy tone, caressing her bottom. She pushed him off her lap, scooping a handful of sand and dumping it on top of his head, "you pervert! You're not supposed to do this in public!" she hissed.  
  
"Sango, my love, but I only tell the truth how lovely your magnificent breasts look, in and out of clothes!" Miroku said in a loving tone. Sango turned a deep shade of red, almost purple.  
  
"Damn it!" she hissed, storming off towards her friends.  
  
"Miroku, get up! You're such a weak fag." the boy in red trunks yelled.  
  
"I am a weak fag that has a beautiful woman with wonderful breasts, Inu Yasha," Miroku replied with a smile.  
  
Inu yasha just snorted, going back to the game.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome walked back, holding a bottle of sprite and water.   
  
"what did I miss?" she inquired as she sat down.  
  
"Nothing much," Yumi started.  
  
"Miroku commented Sango's breasts in front of everyone," Eri said. "and Sango got mad."  
  
Kagome looked at Sango, who was still blushing from the earlier comments.   
  
She giggled, "Sango, you're so easy to fluster… But your boobs are great…"  
  
Sango turned a darker red.  
  
"I'm just kidding!" Kagome laughed.  
  
"Shut up" Sango hissed, kicking sand at her friend.  
  
"Shit, I forgot my sweater at the bar," Kagome sighed. She headed towards the bar again, not paying attention to her surroundings.  
  
"Shit! Watch out!" a voice yelled.  
  
Kagome found herself lying on the ground with a guy on top of her, a really handsome guy on top of her.  
  
"Oi," Inu yasha said as he looked down on her.  
  
"wha?" Kagome started.  
  
"Watch where you're going, wench." he interrupted.  
  
"You big jerk, watch where you throwing your balls." Kagome shot back. Inu Yasha leered down at her.  
  
'damn, that sounded so wrong.' Kagome thought to herself.  
  
"What the fuck do you think your doing, dog turd?" a voice called out angrily.  
  
Kagome looked up, "Oh… Kouga…."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Note: how's it so far now? Well, the pain is going away, little by little. Gah, it's a little bad still, but I'm trying to make this story better! I'll try to do next chapter waaay better and longer! Promise! Payce out!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The Party 


	3. the party

Note: hehe, there's gonna be hentai in this one! ^_^ ;  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The Party  
  
~*~  
  
Inu Yasha growled, still hovering over Kagome.   
  
"Get off my woman, shit head." Kouga snarled, walking towards Inu Yasha, cracking his knuckles. His brown ponytail swayed as he walked angrily towards them, cerulean blue eye's blazing.   
  
Kouga was Kagome's ex-boyfriend, who she had recently broken up with; due to his perverse ways, stubborn pride, and he always walked in on her in the bathroom while taking a shower, trying to always get a peep.  
  
Kagome made a an "eeeh" sound, Inuyasha was still growling.  
  
She did not want Kouga to act like he saved her and have her return the favor by getting back with him. An idea popped in her head and she was desperate to try anything to get him to go away.  
  
She wrapped an arm around Inu Yasha's neck and pulled him down on top of her. It looked like a very intimate position.   
  
"Kouga," Kagome started, not noticing that Inu Yasha's face was right in the valley between her breasts, "This is my boyfriend." She pasted a fake smile on her face.  
  
Kouga stared down at them, growling more, since he was watching another man being smothered with "his" woman's lovely breasts.  
  
Inu Yasha on the other hand, was enjoying this. Her scent was wrapping around him, telling him that she hasn't been touched by another man yet. She was a virgin. He purred lightly.  
  
Kagome felt a vibration coming from Inu Yasha's chest to her stomach. She tried to suppress a giggle, but failed, smiling.   
  
"Yeah, this is my boyfriend, Kouga." she giggled, digging her nails slightly into Inu Yasha's shoulder, trying to signal it as a message to stop the purring assault.   
  
"What?" Kouga yelled in disbelief, "you pick dog shit over me?"  
  
Inu Yasha growled, attempting to get off of Kagome, but was only forced back down by her, now landing on her right breast. She winced visibly, but smiled.   
  
"That's not very nice, Kouga." Kagome replied.  
  
Kouga sighed aloud.  
  
"When you're ready for a real man, Kagome, you know where you can find me." he said, growling at Inu Yasha, then heading towards the parking lot to his car.  
  
"Whew" Kagome sighed, watching Kouga leave.  
  
"Oi, your boobs are all over my face," Inu Yasha mumbled against her chest, "can you let go now?"  
  
"Eeew, get off of me!" Kagome squealed, pushing him off.  
  
"Shit, girl, what the fuck was that for?" Inu Yasha snarled, "You're the one who pulled me down on your breast, bitch."  
  
"Who's the one who fell on me?" Kagome yelled, picking herself up, storming to the bar and back to her friends with her sweater.  
  
'she's beautiful, cute when angry and smells perfect' Inu Yasha thought to himself, smirking as he watched her in her black two piece bikini.  
  
Miroku snuck up beside him.  
  
"You liked that, didn't you?" Miroku chuckled.  
  
"You pervert, she was the one who rubbed her boobs all over my face," Inu Yasha growled.  
  
"Lucky son-of-a-bitch, don't deny that you didn't like it." Miroku replied, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Keh," Inu yasha snorted.  
  
"I stand corrected." Miroku smiled.  
  
"Whoa! Kagome!" Lila smiled, visibly excited, "didn't know you could get it on like that with every guy that just falls on top of you."  
  
"Shut up." Kagome retorted  
  
~*~  
  
"I'm bored!" Yumi complained, " all were doing is lying here and watching guys."  
  
"I told Miroku to invite guys over the house." Sango replied, putting on more sun-block lotion.  
  
"So we're having a party at the house?" Eri asked, noticing guys staring at Sango and Kagome, practically drooling.  
  
"Yep. Isn't that the point of inviting boys over?" Rin said, closing her eyes and crossing her legs, "with boys equals parties."  
  
"My good God, she's beautiful" Miroku sighed to himself, "She looks so freaking hot in her red bikini and top… so much skin showing…"  
  
"Hey! Miroku!" a boy with orange hair yelled.  
  
Miroku slowly turned around, smiling; till the foot ball collided into his forehead, knocking him down.  
  
"Whoa, sorry 'bout that." the boy laughed.  
  
"Oh, it's my fault. I was being distracted by my beautiful girlfriend's luscious body…" Miroku started,   
  
"Anyhow, you got quite a throw you've got there, Shippo."   
  
"Thanks, we should get back to the game," Shippo replied.  
  
"umm… hold on, start without me. I have to do something." Miroku said as he walked towards Sango. An evil, naughty though lit up in his head; but he was constantly pondering naughty thoughts.  
  
"My dear Sango, may I speak with you for a moment?" Miroku asked in an innocent tone.  
  
Sango opened one eye, looking at him, "So you can have your perverse ways with me?"  
  
'My, she knows me very well' he thought to himself.  
  
"My lovely Sango, is that what you think of me?" Miroku asked in a slightly hurt voice.  
  
Sango stared at him for a while.   
  
"Fine," she muttered as she stood up.  
  
Miroku led her a couple of yards away from her friends, then unexpectedly grabbed her and threw her over his shoulders, running.   
  
"Miroku!" Sango screamed, "What the hell are you doing?"  
  
Her only reply was a rub and squeeze on the butt, causing her to squirm.  
  
"Stop!" she squealed. Miroku chuckled. "Let me go, right now!"  
  
"As you wish, my love." Miroku smiled, dropping her into the cold water.  
  
Sango screamed as she hit the waters, gasping for air as she emerged.  
  
"You perverted, son-of-a-" Sango growled. She jumped ontop of him, pushing him under the water.  
  
They played their little "try to drown Miroku" game till Miroku finally got hod of her close to him. She was giggling and panting lightly.  
  
"You know what we can do…?" Miroku asked with a sly grin.  
  
"No, we are not going to practice baring a child for you here, you perverted play boy," Sango shot.  
  
"But we can do it right here and no one will notice." Miroku smiled.   
  
Sango looked at him for a while, then quickly turned around, swimming back to shore as fast as she can. Miroku caught up to her quickly, grabbing her as she squealed.  
  
"No, wait," she started, but Miroku crushed his lips to hers, drawing her body to his.   
  
She moaned, wrapping her arms around him while Miroku slipped her bottom bikini down her legs, and wrapped it around his wrist so it wouldn't float away. She wrapped her long legs around his waist and he grabbed her bottom with both hands and gave it a squeeze, earning him a gasp from her.   
  
He slowly entered her and she rested her head on the crook of his shoulders, softly moaning and panting while Miroku was rocking against her gently, groaning as he held her.   
  
From shore, they looked like they were hugging, but to Sango's friends, they knew what was going on.  
  
"What the hell are they doing?" Kagome inquired incredulously.  
  
"Eh, Miroku has turned her into a nymphomaniac, that's all." Eri replied.  
  
"And now, they're goin' at it like animals" Yumi added.   
  
"God, they have a small portion of modesty," Kagome sighed.  
  
"And you do?" Rin laughed, "pushing that 'poor' boy's face into your boobies."  
  
Kagome laughed, "Hey, at least I don't have cold hard breasts like you."  
  
"Hey, they're firm, not hard. And they aren't cold because they're white." Rin snapped, but laughed afterwards.  
  
Sango came back after a few minutes, a blush crossing her face.  
  
"Hey, Sango, whatcha been up too?" Lila smirked.  
  
"Shit, I can't believe I did that." Sango mumbled, while Lila giggled.  
  
Miroku was lying in the sand, panting yet smiling, guys crowding around him.  
  
  
  
"Oi, Miroku?" Inu yasha asked as he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"It… was… WOW…" Miroku smiled.   
  
"Jesus, you pervert, get your ass up" Inu yasha said as he kicked sand onto his head.  
  
Miroku just stayed on the ground, smiling to himself, thanking God.  
  
"Errr…" Sango muttered, as she started to pack up her things.  
  
"You've become just like him, you nymphomaniac." Rin smiled. They wouldn't let her live this down.  
  
"Okay, just shut up." Sango mumbled. The girls giggled.  
  
"We need to go home and get some stuff for the party." Kagome said as she slipped on her shirt.  
  
"Yep, and Sango, make sure Miroku invited his cute, silver haired friend." Yumi smiled.   
  
~*~  
  
Note: So, how was this one? Still dumb and boring? I don't know. Review, tell me if you like, and I will continue!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Meeting Inu Yasha 


	4. meeting inu yasha

Note: HI! Anyhow, here it is! Its cold…   
  
Chapter 4  
  
Meeting Inu Yasha  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome flopped down on the couch, sighing.   
  
"Aw, shit, I smell like a seagull, I'm going to take a bath." Kagome mumbled as she got off the couch and headed upstairs.  
  
Miroku smiled, watching her.   
  
"Miroku, you better keep your ass downstairs!" Kagome yelled as she got to the top.  
  
"My, Kagome, do not flatter yourself. I have a woman to peep on now…" Miroku smiled.  
  
::Whack::  
  
"Damn you, Miroku. Damn you and that perverse mind of yours…" Sango huffed, face blushing with anger, but it wasn't as red as the handprint on Miroku's face, "next time you do that to Kagome, I will give you a choice."  
  
"What is that, my dear Sango?" Miroku asked with an innocent look as he rubbed his cheek.  
  
"I will ask you which ball you want to keep, and if you don't decide quickly, I will rip both of them off." Sango threatened as she walked towards the kitchen.  
  
Miroku cupped his groin, wincing; just the thought of what she would do, hurt and scared him.  
  
"Oooh, the guys are here…" Yumi sighed.  
  
"Where?" Eri asked in an excited tone as she rushed to the window.  
  
::Ding Dong::  
  
~*~  
  
Inu Yasha stared at the house before him.   
  
'shit, they must be loaded or something.' He thought to himself as he parked his black jaguar in front of the house.   
  
He rang the door bell, and was greeted by Miroku.  
  
"Hey, Inu Yasha" Mirkou said, looking a little pale.  
  
" what's with you?" Inu yasha inquired, "Looks like you got the shit scared outta' you."  
  
Miroku sighed.  
  
"Sango threatened to pluck off my testicles."  
  
Inu Yasha winced. "Holy shit, I'd shit in my pants if she did that."  
  
"Yes, so would I…" Miroku replied, "but I'd wish to keep my precious balls in return… Come on in."  
  
Inu Yasha entered the house, looking over the huge building.  
  
"Shit… the girls are loaded, aren't they?" Inu yasha said, opened mouth.  
  
"Yes, close your mouth." Miroku responded, "the girls would be upset if they find drool on their carpet."  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome rushed down the stairs, only in a black silk bra and black boy shorts. Her pants were downstairs in the garage hanging, and she went down to get it. She had already gotten use to walking downstairs half naked with Miroku on, since all he could do was look and not touch… but there was also that he could use imagination.  
  
"Hey, Eri!" Kagome called out as she was near the landing of the stairs, " can you get my- WHOA!!!"  
  
Kagome spotted Inu Yasha  
  
"Holy shit, you're half naked!" Inu yasha yelled, "And you're that girl who rubbed your boobs all over my face!  
  
"Kagome, this is Inu Yasha, Inu Yasha, Kagome." Miroku introduced, looking Kagome over.  
  
"You damn pervs!" Kagome yelled, rushing back upstairs.  
  
~*~  
  
Inu Yasha blushed, just at the sight of seeing the perfect girl half naked. He silently prayed to God that he'd be seeing her completely naked if they hit it off this week, but he doubted it. He knew he acted stubborn around girls he liked, so why would she take him in?   
  
He sighed and went to follow Miroku outside.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome sighed as she sat down on the couch downstairs, their house was now packed with people from the earlier party. Now that she wasn't half naked, she was wearing a tight black tank top and flare jeans.   
  
"God, it's hot in here…" she sighed to herself. She tiredly got up from the chair, pushing her way through the crowd. In the process, some drunk brute groped her butt, and she squealed and slapped the hand away.   
  
"God damn it!" she screamed.  
  
She finally got outside on the deck, only to find guys chugging down a keg of beer and couples making out, like Sango and Miroku.  
  
Yumi grabbed her hand and dragged her further out in the backyard where they had a set of swings.  
  
"What? Where we going?" Kagome asked as she looked back.   
  
"You weren't properly introduced," Yumi started, "With the guy you rubbed your big boobies all over."  
  
"What?" Kagome yelled.  
  
Yumi pushed her down on the swing, saying "You were already introduced by names, now get to know each other so you can be official playmates!"   
  
Kagome looked beside her to find the young man slightly blushing, but she couldn't tell since it was faintly dark outside.  
  
Eri appeared beside them and giggled, "now kids, be good. Especially you Kagome, already smothered him with your 'babies'." And quickly left for the house.  
  
Kagome was blushing furiously now, and turned her attention back at the man sitting next to her.  
  
"Eeh, soo…" Kagome started.  
  
"are you going to apologize for trying to suffocate me?" Inu Yasha asked rudely.  
  
"WHAT?" Kagome yelled angrily.   
  
"You heard me, are you? You practically did with those jugs of yours." He replied.  
  
  
  
'this is going to be a long, frustrating night.'  
  
~*~  
  
Note: HEH, how is the night going to end up? Inu yasha likes her boobs! And wow, they're getting into fights, and he already sees her half naked! 


	5. Cat and mouse game

Note: okay, I'm just pulling things outta my ass as I'm typing as I go along. But, enjoy my little story! ^_^  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Cat and Mouse Game  
  
~*~  
  
"hey, you're the one who fell on top of me in the first place!" Kagome growled.  
  
"I was saving you from the damn ball!" Inu yasha retorted, "you weren't watching where the fuck you were going!"  
  
"You should have aimed where you were throwing balls at!" Kagome replied angrily 'Hey that still sounds wrong' she thought to herself.  
  
"you weren't watching where you were going!" he repeated.  
  
Kagome opened, then closed her mouth.   
  
"Keh" Inu Yasha snorted.  
  
"Oh come on!" Miroku butted in, now a few feet away. "stop denying it! You liked it! You told me you love her breasts!"  
  
"Shut up damn pervert!" Inu Yasha snarled as he stood up to pummel his friend..  
  
Kagome gasped, blushing furiously. "I knew it! You all are God damn pervs! And you're getting mad at me when you liked it! At least I repaid you in some… weird, nice way!"  
  
Kagome stormed into the house.  
  
"Wait!" Inu yasha yelled after her, smacking Miroku behind the head as he passed by. Miroku knocked out on the ground, unconscious.   
  
Sango sighed, "yep, should've left them alone."  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome ran in the house, deciding to stay in her room for the night.  
  
Inu Yasha smelled a trail of her sweet jasmine scent, and followed. Suddenly it was mixed with a stronger scent, a scent of a male… aroused, male wolf.  
  
Kagome bumped into someone as she almost got near the stairs.  
  
"Oh, Kouga…" Kagome gasped, then put on a fake smile. "I have to go…"  
  
"Kagome…" he started as he grabbed her wrist and hugged her to him. "we need to talk."  
  
"I'll be back down, I need to get something." she replied 'ew, get off me… god, I'm going to knee him in the groin if he doesn't let go.' she thought to herself.  
  
Kouga let go of her and watched her go up the stairs, smirking to himself.  
  
Inu Yasha smelled the arousal grow stronger. "That bastard" he hissed. He quickly walked over near the stairs, finding no male wolf, but a strong, mark scent of arousal on the spot.  
  
Kagome sighed as she went over to her desk to get her cell phone from the drawer. She heard the door click shut and spun around to find Kouga, in her bedroom.  
  
"Kouga," Kagome started, "I said I was going to be back down…"  
  
"I want you Kagome," Kouga declared, " I want you back badly. You're still my woman."  
  
"But…" Kagome thought, "I have Inu Yasha…" 'damn lie! I'd rather be with Miroku than Inu Yasha! Wait, never mind, both really suck as boyfriends.'   
  
Kouga stalked closer to her, sniffing.  
  
"There's only fresh scent on you from him, meaning you only met him today." Kouga replied.  
  
'SHIT!' Kagome chanted in her head.  
  
"Kouga, please, get out of my room." Kagome said in an attempted clam voice.  
  
Kouga quickly grabbed both of her wrists and pinned her to the wall.  
  
"I will not lose you to some lowly bastard." he growled.  
  
"I think you are, right now." She hissed. Kouga growled louder, squeezing her wrists a little tighter, "You're hurting me!"  
  
Kouga crushed his lips to hers, growling softly.  
  
'that's it, I'm kneeing him in the balls' Kagome's mind snorted, sending the message to her body. Kagome's knee was slightly bending, until the door was violently opened, tearing it off it's hinges, followed by an angry silver haired boy.  
  
"Get off her, you dick head!" Inu Yasha snarled angrily, his hands tightly fisted.  
  
~*~  
  
Note: OOOH! What's he going to do?! Lol, reviews, let me know whatcha think! Payce!   
  
Chapter 6  
  
Fighting Insanity 


	6. Fighting insanity

Note: lol, okay, so I'll make this chapter longer, or I'll try at least…  
  
Disclaimer~ don't own any of them! ~_~ but I will soon….  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Fighting Insanity  
  
"What the hell are you doing in my room now?" Kagome yelled angrily, "I've got it under control."  
  
Kouga growled at Inu Yasha for his interference.  
  
"I'm saving your ass, bitch!" Inu Yasha replied in a snarl, "It doesn't look like you have it under control!"  
  
Kouga threw Kagome to her bed, angrily heading towards Inu Yasha.  
  
"Lowly hanyou, I'll teach you where your place is." Kouga snarled.  
  
"Wolf shit," Inu yasha replied, "I'll kick your ass back to your mother."   
  
Kouga threw a punch at Inu Yasha, but Inu yasha dodged and upper cut him in the stomach.   
  
Kouga snarled and puched him across the face, Inu yasha hit the wall.  
  
"Stop!" Kagome yelled, but the didn't listen.  
  
They continued to dodge and throw punches at each other.   
  
'shit.' Kagome sighed. 'how the hell do I make them stop? Throw water at them….nope… throw shit at them…' she threw one of her pillows at them, but they still ignored it. 'okay, well then, guess I'm going to have to do this.'  
  
"Kouga, Inu yasha!" Kagome screamed as she pulled her shirt over her head and her bra, now exposing her breasts.  
  
The two young men immediately stopped fighting and stared at the two perfect orbs, Kouga seemed mesmerized, but Inu Yasha turned away, hiding a blush and praying a thanks to God for that.   
  
"Now that I fucking finally have your damn, perverted attention!" Kagome yelled as she put her shirt back on, "GET OUT OF MY FUCKING ROOM!"  
  
Kouga stood there for a while, still staring. "I'm sorry," he apologized turned away and left, smiling to himself.  
  
Inu Yasha let out a breath and stalked towards the door.  
  
"Inu yasha…" Kagome started.  
  
"I'm sorry." he muttered.  
  
"You broke my door and saw my boobs, you owe me more than an apology." Kagome said angrily.  
  
"WHAT!?" Inu yasha yelled, "I was saving your ass from that damn rapist.  
  
"Kouga would have never done that to me." She replied. "and he called you a lowly Hanyou, what the hell is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Nothing." he snapped.  
  
"Fine, be the ass you are!" she retorted.  
  
"I'll pay for the door." he said as he rolled his eyes.  
  
"And what about my breasts?"  
  
'they're great' his brain sighed. "I want to treat you out for lunch and dinner."  
  
"Why?" Kagome said as she raised her eyebrow.  
  
"God, it's an apology for you having to flash us just to stop." he snorted.  
  
"Good job, Inu Yasha!" Miroku laughed as he entered the room.  
  
"how long were you there?" Inu yasha growled.  
  
"Long enough to see a little something, something" he smiled.  
  
"You mother fucker!" Inu Yasha snarled.  
  
"You damn pervert!" Kagome screamed.   
  
Inu Yasha popped Miroku over the head, and Miroku started seeing stars.  
  
"Hey, Kagome, if Inu Yasha and I were to fight," Miroku started, "would you raise your shirt again?"  
  
"Hell no!" Kagome shouted.  
  
Sango entered the room, glaring at Miroku. "Damn it Miroku, I warned you."  
  
"Warned me about what, love?" Miroku asked innocently.   
  
Sango huffed, then sweetly smiled, "do you want to go into the bedroom?"  
  
Miroku's face lit up instantly, "YES!"   
  
~*~  
  
Inu Yasha and Kagome heard Miroku scream in the bedroom and some thrashings.  
  
"Whoa…" Kagome whispered.  
  
Inu yasha remaines silent.   
  
"what time are we going?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Tomorrow, at 1 is lunch, I'll take you out shopping, then 6 is dinner." he replied.  
  
"Shopping?" Kagome asked, "why are you being nice now?"  
  
"It's an apology, god damn it, and I just want to be nice!" he snapped.  
  
Miroku entered the room, limping and followed by an angry Sango.  
  
"Next time, I swear I will rip it off." she hissed.  
  
Miroku winced and protectively covered his groin.  
  
"Yes Sango. I'm very sorry my love." he replied.  
  
"Don't start shit with me, Miroku," Sango huffed as she started to head down the stairs.  
  
"God, your so damn stupid." Kagome and Inu yasha said in unison.  
  
~*~  
  
Note: I'm sorry I couldn't make this longer, I'll try on the next one. My leg is kinda dead and numb, so review, and I'll start on the other story!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Dates and Sex 


	7. Dates and sex

Note: Okay, sooo, now Inu Yasha is taking Kagome out for dinner and lunch! that's so cute… Brasserie Roux   
  
Chapter 7 Dates and Sex  
  
"1126 sheep… 1127 sheep… 1128 sheep…" Kagome whispered to herself as she tried to achieve sleep, for the past 3hour.  
  
"Oooh, yes, yes, har- harder!" a faint moan interrupted.  
  
"Holy shit" Kagome bolted up, "I lost my count of sheep…"  
  
"Faster…"  
  
::Growl::  
  
"bitch, you're so wet and tight…" a murmur through the wall  
  
"Bastard, you're so god damn big and wide." a whispered reply.  
  
"Shit, now I forgot what animal I was counting… err, my virgin ears" Kagome muttered to herself as she got off of her bed and opened the door. She heard a bed post lightly banging into the wall and squeaking of the mattress.  
  
::Bang, bang, bang::  
  
"Rin! Keep it quiet in there! Some people are trying to sleep!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"ooohhh…."  
  
"Hey! Do you hear me?" Kagome shouted, irritated.  
  
"OOOOOH YEESSSS!" Rin screamed, followed by a grunt and another squeak from the bed.  
  
"God damn it." Kagome muttered as she walked back to her room, grabbing a pillow and blanket, heading down stairs to the living room.  
  
"you hear them too?" Eri grinned up at her.  
  
"God, they sound like…" Kagome began. "like they're just having wild sex…"  
  
"Yep." Eri sighed.  
  
"where's Miroku and Sango?" Kagome yawned.   
  
Eri laughed, "they're goin' at it too, and the loud erotic noises that Rin and Sesshou were making are the things that turned them on."  
  
"God, this is like a kinky house now." Kagome sniffled, and suppressed a yawn, failing.  
  
Eri laughed, "isn't it great?" "I need to get some sleep," Kagome sighed, "its already 3 in the morning… I'll fall asleep on the date and I'll probably drown in my soup during lunch."  
  
"Aiiieee, what the hell are you doing?!" a yell came from up upstairs.  
  
"a little obvious…" a mumble from the room.  
  
Yumi ran down stairs, holding a pillow and a sleeping back.  
  
"Give me the damn fork so I can gouge my eyes out." she breathed.  
  
Kagome and Eri laughed, "heard them at it? Join the club, but since you saw it, your special to be the president of the club."  
  
~*~*  
  
Kagome turned in her sleep, feeling a hot breath on her face.  
  
Her eyes fluttered open, finding a pair of violet eyes staring into hers.   
  
"AIEE" she gasped as she slapped the face hard, then gave a yawn.  
  
"Oh, Miroku," she sighed, "don't do that, I thought you were Miroku… never mind, what the hell were you doing? "  
  
"I'm deeply hurt, Kagome-chan." Miroku said with a sad look as he rubbed the handprint.  
  
"Don't give me that look" Kagome muttered as she stood up from her blanket. A soft breeze caressed her chest.  
  
"hmmmm…" she sighed, looking down. 'Wait, now I know why he was so damn close'   
  
The first few buttons of her tank top were unbuttoned, baring her cleavage to the whole house hold.   
  
"Miroku…" Kagome growled stalking towards him.  
  
::POP::  
  
"Kagome, breakfast is ready" Sango said with a fake smile, eye twitching, teeth clenched as she held the pot over Mioku's unconscious body.  
  
"Great," she replied, buttoning her shirt and stalking towards the kitchen.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome glanced at the clock, reading 11:54 am.  
  
" Shit, I have to be ready in an hour" she sighed as she sat down in front of Sesshoumaru. She smirked.  
  
"I take that you had a good night?" she lazily smiled.  
  
Sesshoumaru stared at her for a moment, a smile escaped his lips.   
  
"jeez, Kagome" Rin laughed, "sorry about last night."  
  
"it's alright," Kagome replied, still staring at the smirking Sesshoumaru.  
  
" do you like the noises we make?" He asked with amusement in his voice.  
  
Rin slapped him on the shoulder, growling. He growled back and grabbed her by the waist, forcing her to land on his lap.  
  
"Sesshou…" Rin squealed before he gently and gracefully caught her lips with his own.  
  
"Eh…" Kagome sighed, " I need to go, so I'll just take this…" she grabbed a chocolate muffin, "and I'll be on my way."  
  
She ran upstairs, stuffing the muffin in her mouth and heading to her bathroom.  
  
~*~  
  
The morning went by its daily ritual.  
  
"Shit! COLD!" Kagome screamed as she turned the knob.  
  
Miroku and Sango have an argument over peeping and being perverted, while Rin and Sesshoumaru sweet talk and do other "activities". Eri and Yumi were watching chick flicks, eating junk food, and discussing about which guy had the greatest body and the firmest looking ass.  
  
::Beep Beep::  
  
Kagome jerked her head towards the clock, reading 1:03 pm.  
  
"Ai, okay guys, I'm going!" she called out as she rushed down stairs, wearing black, high heels that strap around your legs, a black short skirt and a black, off shoulder shirt that had white flower designs at the bottom.  
  
"Holy shit, Kagome, you looks so damn sexy" Yumi purred.  
  
"Are you hitting on me?" Kagome laughed as she raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Who wouldn't?" Eri replied.  
  
Kagome laughed, "okay, I need to go now." She grabbed her purse and headed outside towards the Black Jaguar.  
  
~*~  
  
Inu Yasha wore loose, baggy black jeans and a black t-shirt that was fitting, giving you the idea that he was nicely built, but not too muscular.  
  
He turned his attention towards the girl who was walking towards his car.  
  
'Holy Shit, Thank you GOD!' his brain shouted, 'she's so fucking sexy! The sexiest, prettiest girl in the world, with the nice breasts…' Inu yasha tried to not think about her breasts, but found it very hard.  
  
"Hey," Kagome greeted him as she opened the door and hopped in.  
  
"Wow…" he whispered. "Uh, hey. So we're going to…?"   
  
"I thought you said that you wanted to take me out for lunch, so you pick" Kagome smiled.  
  
"Fine" he muttered as he picked up his cell phone and dialed a number.   
  
~*~  
  
Kagome and Inu Yasha entered the building 'Le Caprice'; a French dinning and lunch restaurant.   
  
"how may I help you?" a young woman asked at the desk.  
  
"I made reservations for two, under the name Inu Yasha" he replied.  
  
"Oh, yes," the lady smiled, "this way please."  
  
"Uh, isn't this a little too expensive?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Hey, I said that I would take you out, didn't I? This is the place I choose." Inu Yasha replied with a little smirk.  
  
Kagome looked up into his face, catching his eyes into hers. She smiled sweetly and took his hands into hers and followed the woman.   
  
Inu Yasha was startled for a moment by her actions, fighting to hide a blush.   
  
'Shit, she so beautiful… and her hands are so soft, her skin is so smooth…' his brain started.  
  
Suddenly it felt like the building had turned up the heater.  
  
'My god, it's going to be a long day if she keeps this up, she doesn't even know what effect she has on me' Inu yasha thought to him self.  
  
~*~  
  
Note: OKAY! I'm going to write how lunch went, then shopping, then dinner next, but I'll do it all at once if you post up 15 reviews for me! I swear, I will make it worth while with a surprise at the end! I PROMISE! ^_^  
  
Chapter 8 Going Into 'Victoria's Secret' With Inu Yasha 


	8. going to victoria's secret with Inu Yash...

Note: Hey, I'm not sure if I got 15 more reviews… but, oh well, I was going to start, but then there were some difficulties with the computer ::cough cough:: my sister put up a password and I couldn't get in! ::cough cough:: so, I said I was going to put it all in, right? I didn't put up a time limit, so if it took so long, then don't get mad at me, I promised one thing! Besides, waiting for this one was worthwhile! (^^) (^^) dance, dance, dance and shake that stuff!   
  
Chapter 8 Going to 'Victoria's Secret' with Inu Yasha  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome and Inu Yasha sat in a two seated booth, facing each other.  
  
"May I take your order of any drinks or refreshments?" a waitress asked as she came by their table.  
  
"I'll have water, please" Kagome replied.  
  
"I'll have a sprite" Inu Yasha said as he picked up and looked over the menu.  
  
"Okay, my name is Celeste, I will be your waitress for the afternoon." She smiled.  
  
"Thank you," Kagome politely replied as the waitress jotted down their orders, and left to attend other waiting customers.  
  
"So…" Inu Yasha started.  
  
"Let's get to know each other better." Kagome chirped.   
  
'Well, I know your breasts are GREAT!' his brain shouted. 'Oh, fuck no' Inu Yasha sighed.  
  
"What school do you to?" Inu Yasha asked, attempting to get his brain of that perverted subject.  
  
"And here you go," Celeste came by and place down their drinks, and left to go back to her work.  
  
"I go to Oxford," Kagome replied as she opened the menu, "I'm in the field of forensics, you?"  
  
"I'm an early graduate," Inu yasha responded, "I'm working as a mechanic now. What year are you in?"  
  
"Oh, I'm in my junior year." Kagome replied as she took a sip of her water.  
  
"So you're 20?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
"Nope, I'm 19," Kagome responded, " and you are…?"  
  
"I'm 20" he replied as he placed the menu down.  
  
"Okay," Celeste happily said, "May I please take your order?"  
  
~*~  
  
Most of the lunch time was spent quietly.  
  
Kagome had offered to help with the bill, but Inu Yasha refused. It had led to a little argument, but Inu Yasha's stubbornness won.  
  
"Okay, where off to now?" Kagome asked.  
  
"We're going shopping" Inu Yasha replied as he hopped into the car.  
  
"Fine, I know where I want to go." Kagome smiled.  
  
~*~  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" inu Yasha hissed angrily.  
  
"You said you would take me shopping." Kagome replied innocently.  
  
"Bitch, I didn't promise…" Inu Yasha started.  
  
"You are apologizing, REMEMBER!" Kagome yelled as she pulled him into 'Victoria's Secret'.  
  
As soon as Inu Yasha entered the lingerie store, most of the women turned to look at him; making him feel like there was an aura around where men were not welcome.   
  
'God, they probably think I'm a pervert now, I BIG, pathetic pervert that looks at women's panties and lingerie…' Inu Yasha thought at his mind laughed at him.  
  
"Ooh, hey Lila," Kagome smiled.  
  
"Kagome!" Lila squealed, spotting Inu Yasha, "You don't have work today."  
  
"I know, but I want to look around at the sales." Kagome smiled, holding the blushing Inu Yasha's hand.  
  
"Ookay, well…" Lila smirked, "Have fun."  
  
Kagome laughed, "Yeah, sure."  
  
~*~  
  
"Please, Kagome," Inu Yasha pleaded, "don't you have any other shops you like?"  
  
"Well…" Kagome replied from the dressing room, "there is this Adult Sex Store down the corner, and I would like to buy a whip and…"  
  
"WHAT?" Inu Yasha blew up, practically falling off of the chair he was sitting on.  
  
"I was kidding!" Kagome laughed, "And you said that you'd take me out, as in an apology, so I want to shop here. Besides, c'mon, I know you like it here, every guy loves it here."   
  
"Keh," Inu yasha snorted as he sat back down. "Okay, so how do I look?" Kagome asked as the curtains uncluttered.  
  
She stepped out wearing a black silk and lace corset with a matching short, black silk skirt. Inu Yasha's mouth practically dropped to the floor, eyes as wide as dog bowls and his face was blushing furiously.  
  
'There is a God!' his brain screamed happily, and his little friend down there was praising him. 'Shit, no, not right now!' Inu Yasha screamed, 'thank God that I'm wearing baggy pants.'  
  
"Well?" Kagome said impatiently, even though she was getting kicks out of his reactions.  
  
"Uh… um…" Inu Yasha stuttered.  
  
"Not good?" Kagome asked with a slight hint of amusement, "then I'll try the other one on."  
  
"Wait…" Inu Yasha breathed, but was too late. Kagome already had entered the dressing room and started to change. 'Shit, I'm going to be getting a hard on all day.'  
  
"Okay, what about this one?" Kagome asked as she stepped out of the room, wearing a black silk nightgown that only hit mid-thigh. It also showed cleavage.  
  
Inu Yasha's erection twitched and this time, he fell out of his seat, holding his nose.  
  
"Bloody nose, bloody nose" he gasped.  
  
"Oh my God, are you okay?" Kagome asked as she rushed over behind him, pressing her small body against his back.  
  
'Whoa! Are those her boobs?' he thought to himself, 'Er…forget about her boobs. Just tell her you're fine. …BOOBS! Stop it!'  
  
"Inu Yasha?" Kagome asked in a worried tone.  
  
"Don't worry about tits, I'm fine." Inu Yasha sighed.  
  
Kagome giggled, "I'm not worried about tits, I was worried about you."  
  
"Whoa!! I meant don't worry about it!" Inu Yasha yelled as he grabbed a tissue and wiped his nose. 'Shit, I am going to piss in my pants every time this happens with this girl.'  
  
~*~  
  
"What time is it?" Kagome asked as she threw the shopping bags in the back of the seat.  
  
"Almost for dinner," Inu Yasha sighed.  
  
"Can we drop by my house first?" Kagome inquired as she hopped in the car.  
  
"Yeah, sure. Why?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
"Because I want to look special for dinner." She replied with a smile.  
  
"You look fine already." he snorted.  
  
"I said I wanted to look special, not fine, now take me home, please." Kagome responded in a soft intimate voice.  
  
Inu Yasha gulped audibly. "Okay."  
  
"Thank you." She leaned forward and gently turned Inu Yasha's face towards hers.  
  
'Whoa! She's going to kiss me!'  
  
~*~  
  
Note: I am soooooo sorry, but I need to sleep. I'll continue asap, my sister is yelling at me! Shit. 


	9. conflict

Note: HAH! I hacked into the damn computer…SHHH!… oh kay, so I'm doing this story, trying to finish, if I do a cliffy, sorry, coz that means that I got caught…  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Conflict  
  
"You have something on your cheek," Kagome breathed as she licked her thumb and rubbed it against Inu Yasha's cheek.  
  
"Ew, okay, thanks, mom." Inu Yasha growled as he turned his head away.  
  
"Thank you" she repeated as she quickly turned his head towards hers and gave him a soft kiss on the lips; a chaste kiss.  
  
When she pulled away, his "Friend" saluted him.  
  
'SHIT!' he shouted in his mind.   
  
"No problem," he sighed as he pulled out of the parking lot, thinking of anything cold and disgusting.  
  
'think… think… of ice, freezer, Antarctica… Kagome naked in Antarctica… NO! god, now I know even ice wont be able to bring my "friend" down.' he pondered as he neared her house.  
  
"Inu Yasha, you alright?" Kagome asked.  
  
When she didn't receive a respond, she gently touched his knee, causing him to jump.  
  
"Fuck!" He yelled, "Shit, that scared me."  
  
"What? You don't like me touching you?" Kagome asked, hint of anger behind it.  
  
"No, it's not like that" Inu Yasha started, "I was thinking about something and you broke my concentration."  
  
"Gee, sorry, " Kagome replied sarcastically, " I broke your meditation while you were DRIVING."  
  
"God, you really cant go through a day without arguing, can you, bitch?" Inu Yasha snorted.  
  
"Jeez, you cant go through one second without being a total dick." Kagome retorted as they pulled up to the house. Inu Yasha softly growled.  
  
They sat in the car for awhile in total silence, but was soon broken.  
  
"Sorry," Kagome sighed.  
  
"Keh" Inu Yasha replied.  
  
"Fine! I'm going." she said sharply, opening the car door. Inu Yasha grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to sit down.  
  
"What?" she growled.  
  
"I'm sorry" he mumbled.  
  
"What?" she repeated, a hint of annoyance behind her voice.  
  
"I said I was sorry" he sighed.  
  
"Good, now come inside, it's going to take awhile." she said, suddenly smiling.  
  
"Just to dress up?" he asked incredulously.   
  
"What? I said I wanted to look special, right?" Kagome retorted as she closed the door and headed inside.  
  
Inu Yasha sighed and followed.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome opened the door and Inu Yasha followed, closing the door.  
  
"Okay, so" Kagome started as she entered the living room, "I don't think anyone's in here, so you can just sit-WHOA!"  
  
"Oh, uh… Kagome" Rin nervously giggled.  
  
Kagome just stared at Rin and Sesshoumaru; who was currently on top of Rin, one hand up her skirt, another up her shirt and his mouth on the side of her neck.  
  
"What were you saying, wench?" Inu Yasha entered the living room, oblivious at first. "I could- HOLY SHIT! Sesshoumaru, what the fuck are you doing? You damn molester."   
  
Sesshoumaru growled at him, withdrawing his hands and body away from Rin. She huffed quietly and pouted like a child.  
  
"You know him?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yeah, he's my half brother." Inu Yasha replied.   
  
Sesshoumaru smirked. "what business what you have here with her?"  
  
"He broke my damn door and I had to flash him to stop from continuing a fight." Kagome answered for him.  
  
"No!" Inu Yasha snarled, "you had to flash that damn rapist, Kouga."  
  
Kagome sighed.  
  
"Does she know?" Sesshoumaru asked as he stalked towards them.  
  
"About what?" Kagome asked suspiciously.  
  
"Ah, so she doesn't…" Sesshoumaru chuckled as he stepped closer, but abruptly stopping. His body slightly shuddered and he quickly stepped back.  
  
"What's wrong?" Rin asked as she stood beside her man.  
  
"do you know?" Sesshoumaru asked Inu Yasha.  
  
"'bout what, bastard?" Inu yasha snorted.  
  
"So you both are oblivious to each other, or you are just keeping secrets." Sesshoumaru sighed.  
  
"what the fuck is he talking about?" Kagome asked in an irritated voice.  
  
Inu Yasha growled, Sesshoumaru smirked and Rin looked at the two men.  
  
"He's only a dirty hanyou." Sesshoumaru said bluntly.  
  
"BASTARD!" Inu yasha snarled and jumped on top of his half brother.  
  
Rin shrieked and and moved away from the fight.  
  
"Stop!" she yelled, "Sesshoumaru!"  
  
Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru fought, toppling over the couches and slamming each other into the wall. Sesshoumaru was graceful while Inu Yasha was ruthless.   
  
"You mother-fucker!" Inu Yasha growled as he was slammed onto the table, breaking it.  
  
"DAMN IT!" Kagome screamed. She grabbed a bow and arrow that was hung on her wall as an antique decoration. She pointed it towards the two men who were fighting. "Stop, god damn it, STOP! I swear I'll shoot."   
  
The two men immediately stopped fighting and turned to look at the girl.  
  
"She's a miko." Inu Yasha breathed inaudibly for Kagome to hear.  
  
"and you only notice this now." Sesshoumaru sighed.  
  
"Good." Kagome growled, still holding her weapon. "when I put this down, you two will leave each other alone, I will get dressed and Inu Yasha and I will be leaving. Then he's buying me a new door and a new table. Got it?"  
  
The two men still stared at her.  
  
"GOT IT?" she repeated, stretching the string a little further.  
  
"Yes," Sesshoumaru replied while Inu Yasha sighed and nodded.  
  
"Good, now I'm going to go dress up." Kagome smiled as she put back her weapon and headed upstairs.   
  
  
  
"So brother, you pick a miko as your mate? Just like last time." Sesshoumaru said as he stood up, only to be knocked down by Rin's body.  
  
" Don't fight in front of me like that" she whimpered as she held on to him tight, sobbing quietly.  
  
"My apologies, mate." he whispered as he stroked her hair.  
  
"She knows?" Inu Yasha asked, pointing to Rin.  
  
"It's rude to point." Sesshoumaru breathed, "And yes, she knows, I told her everything, unlike some people."  
  
"Shut up." Inu Yasha growled.  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed "fraud."  
  
"fuck off."  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome walked down the stairs in a strapless white dress with black flowers as the design for the bottom. She wore white high heel shoes with straps that clung to your legs.  
  
"Great, I'm ready." She said happily.  
  
Inu Yasha looked up with her, mouth parted like he just saw a nice juicy turkey walked into the room; because he licked his lips.  
  
"God, Inu Yasha" Kagome giggled, "I'm not a sandwich or chocolate bar, so don't look at me that way."  
  
'My god, she's so fucking sexy,' his mind screamed happily. Other parts of anatomy were very happy too. 'I need her, I want to take her badly right here.' Inu Yasha resisted the urge to just grab her and go up her dress.  
  
"Okay… let's… let's… go than… to… to dinner." Inu Yasha studdered.  
  
He walked to the door, putting his hands in his pockets to keep his hands off of her luscious body. She smiled warmly at him. "Okay."  
  
She placed her hands through his arms when walking out, and his erection twitched. Just her soft touch on him could do so many things.  
  
'I pray to God that before this night ends, she wont be thinking of me as a sex crazed pervert.' he sighed. He really, really wanted her body right now, her moans ringing in his ears of sheer pleasure and ecstasy.  
  
"Oh, what's that thing about being a Hanyou?" Kagome asked as she got into the car.  
  
Inu Yasha remained silent. 'maybe I should tell her…' he thought to himself.  
  
~*~  
  
Note: got caught! Shit, caught! Oookay, I'll hurry and finish this as the 10th chapter! Sorry, lubs you, but I'm in deep shit right now… 


	10. confessions, dinner, a new begining

Note: okay, my sister is sleeping over somewhere else! Joy, joy! I'm going to try to finish…  
  
Disclaimer: don't own them, surprisingly…  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Confessions, Dinner, a New Beginning   
  
~*~  
  
"what was he talking about?" Kagome asked as she looked straight ahead.  
  
"Why do you want to know?" Inu Yasha snorted.  
  
"Well, I said I wanted to know you better," Kagome started, "and if you wont tell me, I think Sesshoumaru wont mind telling me."  
  
"you wouldn't dare." Inu Yasha replied.  
  
"Try me." Kagome retorted.  
  
Inu Yasha sighed aloud.  
  
"You know what a hanyou is?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm asking you why guys keep calling you that." Kagome said as she turned her head to look at him.  
  
"because I am." Inu Yasha replied.  
  
"That doesn't answer anything," Kagome said, " and you look like your not even in pain after you broke my table."  
  
"Okay, bitch, I'm half dog demon and half human. And I'm not in pain 'cause I heal quickly." he growled.  
  
Kagome stared at him.  
  
"There, I told you." He said sharply.  
  
"do you have ears?" Kagome smiled.  
  
"What the fuck?"  
  
"Do you have doggy ears?" Kagome repeated.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
"I'm hiding them." he replied.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Can you stop asking so many God damn questions?" Inu yasha growled.  
  
"No, tell me how." Kagome said as she squinted her eyes looking at his head.  
  
"There's a spell I use to hide my demon side." He sighed.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Are you retarded or something?" Inu Yasha asked, "people wont like a dog demon walking around, so I hide my demon looks."  
  
Kagome remained silent.  
  
"Is your curiosity gone now?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
"Can I touch your ears?"  
  
~*~  
  
Inu Yasha drove up to 'Brasserie Roux'; a French restaurant.   
  
"why are we going to all these expensive, French restaurants?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Because I like it" Inu Yasha replied as he stepped out of the car and went over to Kagome's side to open it. He helped her get out of the car like a gentleman and was surprised at how graceful her movements were, until she tripped and fell on top of him. He held her, and their faces were to close.  
  
" Umm…" Kagome breathed as she held on to him.  
  
Inu Yasha didn't reply, but brought his lips closer to hers.  
  
'what is he doing?' Kagome thought to herself.  
  
Their lips lightly brushed against each other, Inu Yasha's arm slightly tightened around her waist.  
  
"Kagome!" Sango's voice called out, causing Kagome to push herself away from Inu Yasha's embrace.  
  
"Oh, Sango…" Kagome replied as her friend and Miroku walked towards them from the restaurant.  
  
"What were you young couples doing?" Miroku asked as he wiggled an eyebrow.  
  
"Nothing…" Inu Yasha and Kagome said in unison as a blush crept over their faces.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked to change the subject.  
  
"Miroku wanted to take me to dinner." Sango smiled, holding Miroku's hand and stroking it with a finger.  
  
Miroku smiled lazily.  
  
"Oh, are you guys leaving?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yup, we're going to go to the club." Sango replied.  
  
"You're opening it up?" Kagome inquired.  
  
"Lila already opened it up, it's almost 6:30, so I'm going to go work." Sango smiled, "You want to come over after?"  
  
"Yeah, sure," Kagome smiled.  
  
Miroku and Sango left and Inu Yasha and Kagome entered 'Brasserie Roux'. They were seated and their orders were taken by the waiter.   
  
  
  
"Is there anything else I can do for you?" the waiter asked, smiling. He was young and handsome, having dirty blond hair, fair skin and cerulean blue eyes.  
  
" No thank you" Kagome smiled as she handed her menu over to him.  
  
"My name is Leum, I will be your waiter for tonight." He said, winking at Kagome.  
  
"Thank you," Kagome said with a slight giggle. Inu Yasha clenched his jaws and gave a low growl.  
  
After Leum left, Kagome turned to look at Inu Yasha; who was still growling and clenching his fists.  
  
"What?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Nothing." He said sharply.  
  
"No, something's wrong. What?" Kagome pressed.  
  
"Keh, nothing bitch." He replied.  
  
"Damn it, Inu Yasha, I have had it. You are so god damn stubborn." Kagome growled, standing up and heading outside.  
  
'STUPID!' Inu Yasha mentally punched himself.  
  
~*~   
  
"Kagome," Inu Yasha started as he ran after her outside.  
  
"I want to go home." Kagome interrupted, anger laced in her words.  
  
"Kagome, please" Inu Yasha replied.  
  
"No," Kagome said, turning back to him, unshed tears in her eyes, "I've had enough of this, you are one hell of a stubborn person."  
  
Inu Yasha walked over to her, standing in front of her, making her look up to meet his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to" Inu Yasha whispered.  
  
"I want to go home." she repeated, tears starting to fall out of frustration.  
  
"I'm sorry, I got jealous" He whispered as he hugged her. She let him do so, and just sniffled and stopped crying.  
  
"look, we're fighting like couples." she said with an amused tone as she sniffled.  
  
"Are we?" He asked in a hushed tone.  
  
"Which one?"  
  
He gently lifted her chin and caught her lips with his own; still a chaste, but long kiss.  
  
Inu Yasha reluctantly pulled away, looking deep into her eyes.  
  
"Oh," Kagome breathed, "Both, I guess."  
  
"we should go back." he said, flashing a small smile. Kagome nodded.  
  
~*~  
  
After dinner, Inu Yasha drove Kagome back to her house, surprisingly, they hadn't gotten into an argument.  
  
"So…" Kagome started.  
  
"do you want to go buy the door and table tomorrow?" Inu yasha asked.  
  
"Uh, sure." Kagome said, "want to go to a club?"  
  
"What's it called?" Inu Yasha asked as he turned to her.  
  
She smiled and said only two words, "Guilty Pleasures."  
  
~*~  
  
Note: otay, I've been here for hours because my sisters keep buggin me, so I'll do the next chapter later, REVIEWS! Thanks!  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Inu Yasha's Guilty Pleasures 


	11. Inu Yasha's guilty pleasures

Note: well, I'm just here, typing, coz I was thinking… but not good thoughts, like, creative ways to torture someone… also, wonderful, creative thoughts of torturing someone out of pleasure, for this chapter!!  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Inu Yasha's Guilty Pleasures  
  
~*~  
  
"Where are we?" Inu Yasha asked, holding onto his leather jacket, as they cut in front of the line.  
  
"What's up there, Kagome?" a tall, muscular man asked.  
  
"Hey David, can I go in?" Kagome smiled.  
  
" hey, don't need to ask, your club, not mine." he smiled back as he lifted up the velvet rope.  
  
~*~  
  
"welcome to 'Guilty Pleasures'" Kagome said seductively as they entered the club.  
  
"You didn't bring me to a orgy or bondage club, did you?" Inu Yasha asked suspiciously.  
  
Kagome just smiled and looked ahead on a stage.  
  
"Kagome-Oh Fuck" Inu Yasha gasped.  
  
He watched a young woman, with black hair tipped blood red, dancing and swinging to the music on a pole. She wore a black and red corset, black lace panties and bare footed. She was very beautiful, perfect body and a fair complexion. The only thing that popped into his mind was "exotic and erotic".  
  
"What the fuck?" Inu Yasha breathed, "and you own this place?"  
  
"I co-own it," Kagome said coyly.  
  
Inu Yasha stared at her for a while, "do you do that?"  
  
Kagome laughed, " You wish, I'm a cocktail waitress."  
  
"Aw, darn" He muttered.  
  
"And sometimes I get locked up in the cage…"  
  
"Fuck" He breathed, he was getting very aroused.  
  
" a very big cage with pillows and handcuffs…"  
  
"SHIT," he gasped.  
  
'can I get locked up in that cage with her?' his mind asked.  
  
"Oi, Inu Yasha" Miroku's voice called out.  
  
"Oh, hey there Miroku." Kagome smiled, "where's Sango?"   
  
"Ah, my love is at the bar, doing her little tricks." Miroku replied.  
  
"Okay," Kagome said, "I'll be back."  
  
She gave Inu Yasha a quick peck on the cheek and headed towards the bar.  
  
"I take it you like it here very much Miroku." Inu Yasha said as he watch Kagome disappear into the crowd.  
  
Miroku chuckled, "My, Inu Yasha, I don't mind. I get my own private show at my house and Sango's, and it is the best a lucky man like me can get."  
  
"Yeah, Ri-ight." Inu Yasha snorted.  
  
"I speak of the truth, my friend." Miroku honestly responded, "now, let us go back to our women."  
  
~*~  
  
They found the girls talking to each other, giggling.  
  
Miroku snuck next to Sango and squeezed her butt while Inu Yasha just wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist from behind her and leaving his jacket on the counter.  
  
"Pervert," Sango said bluntly, "take your hands off my ass."  
  
"Yes, dear Sango!" Miroku said happily, "Where do you wish them then? Here?"  
  
He cupped her left breasts, earning him a hit from the tray for his sinful deeds.  
  
"Not here." Sango sighed.  
  
"Ouch. That hurt." Miroku replied as he rubbed his head.  
  
"Good."  
  
Inu Yasha and Kagome just watched them squabble over Miroku's stupid actions; which was a long time.   
  
Inu Yasha breathed in her enticing smell, and started to place butterfly kisses behind her neck. Kagome shuddered at the feeling and sighed. She raked her nails gently across his forearms, earning her a low purr from him and something hard press against her back; which she ignored. The music suddenly turned into rapid beats and people started dancing on the dance floor as the pole dancer went behind stage.  
  
"C'mon, let's dance." Kagome said cheerfully as she pulled away.  
  
"What? I don't dance, Kagome." Inu Yasha replied.  
  
"Please?" Kagome pouted.  
  
"No."  
  
"Please, please." she continued.  
  
"No."   
  
"I'll do something for you that you'd like if you just dance with me." Kagome smiled.  
  
"No."  
  
"Fine, I'll dance alone, so guys can come up from behind and start fondling my ass," she huffed.  
  
"FINE!" Inu Yasha retorted, "But you owe me then."  
  
"Goody!" Kagome squealed.  
  
~*~  
  
As soon as they hit the dance floor, Inu Yasha spotted couples freaking and grinding each other.  
  
"I want to do that!" Inu yasha demanded, sounding like a child.  
  
"Okay." Kagome laughed, " first you do this."  
  
She put her back against the front of him, wrapping his hands around her waist.  
  
"Then you do this."  
  
She pressed against him, swaying and moving her hips to the beat. Inu Yasha gasped, quickly getting an erection from the friction. The beat started to speed up, and Kagome rapidly swayed her hips to the beat, going with a rhythm to the song. Inu Yasha groaned and pressed her small body closer to his, to make her feel how much he wanted her right now.  
  
"Whoa," She breathed as she felt something stiff poking her, "Inu Yasha…"  
  
"I really want you," he growled softly to her.  
  
"What?" Kagome asked, the music had gotten loud, enabling her to hear him.  
  
He pressed harder against him, causing her to gasp.  
  
"No," she whispered. "We only just met."  
  
Even though no human could have heard that, Inu Yasha did. He growled softly in disappointment.  
  
"Sorry." he apologized.   
  
"It's okay, it's normal…"Kagome started.  
  
"do you still want to dance?" Inu Yasha asked, hoping she'd say no, because if he danced with her, he'd probably try to take her right there and then.  
  
"Um, it's been a long day." Kagome smiled, "Can you please take me home?"   
  
~*~  
  
As soon as they got out, the weather had changed and it was pouring.  
  
"Damn it, it was such a nice day today" Kagome pouted.  
  
" you're getting soaked." Inu Yasha replied as he put his jacket over her.  
  
"Thank you." She said with a slight blush.  
  
"c'mon, let's go." He said with his bad boy smirk.  
  
'God, he looks so sexy like that.' Kagome thought to herself.  
  
~*~  
  
As soon as they got to the house, it was already 11:30, traffic had taken awhile because of the weather.  
  
"God, it's pouring." Inu Yasha said as they drove up to the house.  
  
"You might not be able to get home," Kagome started, "you should stay here till morning."  
  
"I'll be fine." he replied.  
  
"No, you can get into an accident, now please." Kagome retorted.  
  
"I said I'll be fine." Inu Yasha snorted.  
  
"Don't be stubborn." Kagome huffed.  
  
"I'm not, I will be fine" Inu Yasha said.  
  
"Please, just stay for one night." Kagome pleaded.  
  
"Kagome," He started but was silenced by her lips on his.  
  
'This is your big chance, moron!' his brain yelled, 'take it, take it, take it!'  
  
Inu Yasha looked around, seeing that his brother's car was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Fine." he surrendered.  
  
"Good boy." She smiled.  
  
~*~  
  
Both ran into the house, shutting the door behind them.  
  
"Damn, I'm wet." Kagome complained.  
  
"Are you?" Inu Yasha said devilishly with a wiggle of his eyebrows.  
  
"Ew, pervert, not like that." Kagome laughed as she looked around, checking if any one was home.  
  
"Rin? Yumi? Eri?" Kagome called out, not getting a reply. "Guess where alone, just you an I."  
  
"Oh, really?" Inu Yasha asked, getting naughty ideas.  
  
"Get your mind out of the gutter." Kagome said with a grin.  
  
"Fine, where do I get to sleep?" Inu Yasha asked. "I can take the couch, if that's okay."  
  
"Nope, you can sleep on a bed." Kagome smiled.  
  
"With you?" Inu Yasha asked with a grin.  
  
"No." Kagome retorted, as she headed up stairs "we have a guest's room upstairs, so you can sleep there."  
  
"why must you have so much rooms, I would have liked you to share your bed." Inu Yasha mumbled.  
  
"Hey, I heard that." Kagome yelled out. "I'm going to change into my pjs, okay? I'll be back down!"  
  
~*~  
  
Inu Yasha sat on the couch, thinking to himself this is the perfect time to try something to Kagome.  
  
"Okay, I'm done." She said as she walked down the stairs.  
  
Inu Yasha's eyes went wide. She was wearing a black silk tank top with black silk pants. It was still sexy to him, very sexy.  
  
"Is the heater on?" He gulped.  
  
"No, but I'm going to fire up the fire place." Kagome replied.  
  
'God, it's already hot in here with her in the room.' Inu yasha thought to himself.  
  
'we're here, all alone, in this house.' Kagome thought to herself, 'wonder what Yumi and Eri would say… well, where the hell is Yumi and Eri… where the hell are all of them?'  
  
Inu Yasha looked down, spotting the bulge in his pants. 'Shit, this'll be one hell of a night to remember.  
  
~*~  
  
Note: I need to pee! Then go to sleep… then think, and more stuff! Review, review, and I'll try to finish!  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Home Alone 4? 


	12. Home Alone 4?

Chapter 12 Home Alone 4?  
  
~*~  
  
"Alright, so," Kagome started.  
  
"hmm?" Inu yasha asked.  
  
" uh, how does the spell help you?" Kagome asked timidly.  
  
"It just hides my demonic features." Inu Yasha replied.  
  
"Until when?"   
  
"in about 15 minutes." He sighed.  
  
'So… its like a Cinderella thing." Kagome giggled.  
  
Inu Yasha growled. "No, I don't have a fairy godmother."  
  
"But it only lasts till midnight." Kagome said.  
  
"Yep."   
  
Kagome was silent for a bit. "can I see you?"  
  
"I'm right here, you see me."  
  
"Your other self."  
  
"Why?" Inu Yasha asked, feeling somewhat irritated. 'She wants to see my other half…I'm a lowly Hanyou, she wont accept that, would she? Besides, she's a Miko. Miko = purifying.'  
  
"Because I want to see all of you, know all of you."  
  
Inu Yasha was silent for a while. "you might not like what you see, your human." He was actually thinking that she was a miko, so if she saw a demon, here comes the "purification-of-your-ass-back-to-your-motherlands."   
  
Kagome silently walked towards him and held his face in her hands, staring into his amber eyes. "You said I might, might is the key word. Besides, I like mostly everything about you right now."  
  
"Mostly?" Inu yasha asked as he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Your stubbornness ticks me off." She replied honestly. "Besides, I want to know more about you."  
  
"You don't want to see my other half." He started, but found her face only millimeters away from his. She brushed her lips over his lightly, and captured it into hers, gently sucking on his lower lip. He moaned softly, and whimpered faintly when she drew back.  
  
"Love yourself." She breathed, "Don't doubt yourself."  
  
He remained silent, looking up into her goddess like face, in awe of her, everything about her intrigued him.  
  
"I'll show you your room now." Kagome said with a smile as she held his hand and led him upstairs.  
  
'How come it feels like before sex?' His brain thought in amusement. 'I hope this feeling is right…'  
  
"And here's your room," Kagome ushered him in, " your clothes are wet… so I put in some clothes in the closet for you."  
  
"Oh, thanks, " Inu Yasha replied, "But out of curiosity, why do you have men's clothing?"  
  
"Oh, they're only for sleep wear, I like sleeping in guy's clothes." Kagome giggled.  
  
"You're very odd." He said bluntly.  
  
"Gee, thanks, now go get dressed, you're going to catch a cold." She scolded playfully.  
  
"Are you going to watch?"   
  
"Yeah right, I'm not a pervert." Kagome snorted.  
  
"But you rubbed your boobs all over my face," Inu Yasha replied.  
  
"Hey, that's not being perverted. It was just something I did because I was desperate. Kouga, remember?" Kagome sighed, "oh, and you didn't like it?"  
  
Inu Yasha remained silent.   
  
"Okay then, I stand correct. Now I'm going to sleep, I have classes tomorrow." She smiled. "what about you?"  
  
"I have work, what time do you want to go get your door and table?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
"I have work after classes, so what about around 6:30 after work?" Kagome replied.  
  
Inu Yasha nodded and headed towards the bathroom, and Kagome to her room.  
  
~*~  
  
Inu Yasha felt the bed creak under extra weight on the bed. He bolted up to find Kagome crawling towards him.  
  
"Inu Yasha, I couldn't sleep, the rain is bothering me." She whispered in an innocent yet silky tone, "can I stay with you tonight?"  
  
Inu Yasha's followed the strap that held her top slide down her shoulders, then his sight trailed to her chest.  
  
"Uh, sure…" He replied, moving over for her.  
  
She crawled in beside him, cuddling up to his bare chest. He tried very hard not to get excited, but her breath was on his neck, causing him to get partially erect. He jerked back when he felt something warm, small, rough and wet caress the side of his neck.  
  
"Uh, Kagome" he said nervously.  
  
"I WANT you, Inu Yasha," she whispered in a seductive tone. You can actually hear that want was in bold.  
  
"WHAT?" Inu yasha asked wide eyed.  
  
"You heard me." she replied, "did I stutter?" She made a quick movement that was almost like liquid and was soon on top of Inu Yasha, straddling him and holding his wrists on the sides of his head.  
  
'Whoa, what the fuck?' Inu Yasha thought.  
  
"And look, I'm just in time." Kagome smiled.  
  
"What?"  
  
Kagome made no reply but bent down to do something with the top of his head, while he got a really good view of cleavage. He suddenly felt a very pleasant, sexual sensation from what Kagome was doing, causing him to go fully erect. He realized that he had gone into Hanyou form while she was on top of him, now pleasing him by playing with his ears. She gently rubbed the skin between her teeth, licking it and sucking the tip while Inu Yasha moaned and growled softly.   
  
"You like that?" she asked playfully.  
  
"Fuck yeah" he groaned.  
  
"then your gonna like this too."  
  
She pulled away from him, long enough to pull her top off, baring her naked chest to him. She kissed him long and lingering, while her hands slithered down his waist into his boxers, ready to play with his "family jewels."   
  
Inu Yasha gasped and yelped as he fell off the bed. "Holy shit," he breathed, looking down to find himself erect, "damn, a fucking dream. What a great fucking dream."  
  
He dragged himself up to his feet, attempting to get back on the bed. He was hoping that if he'd curl up into a ball and forget the whole situation, then his happy friend would eventually go away too. What he found in his bed chased all those thoughts away.  
  
"what's wrong?" Kagome yawned as she sat up, rubbing her eyes.  
  
'How the fuck did she get into my bed?!'   
  
Note: God, I was on a family trip, and I fell asleep in the car, and now my neck hurts. But while I was in the car, I was thinking about the story… isn't it nice how I think about you guys even on vacation and what to do for the story?? Oh, and sorry it took me so damn long, I had a problem with the password and computer so I stayed up till 6 in the morning to finish this up… its gonna take me a while to do another chapter… ::Tear:: 


	13. The Waking Up in the Morning

Yeah, I know, I took a long time… but the password is still on and yeah… any how, enjoy this story, coz it might be a while for me to post up another one…  
  
Disclaimer: sadly, I don't own them…   
  
Chapter 13  
  
The Waking Up in the Morning  
  
~*~  
  
Inu Yasha stared at the groggy Kagome.  
  
"H-how did y-you get in my bed?" Inu Yasha asked.   
  
"Um, I crawled in." Kagome replied, followed by a yawn as she stretched under the red bed sheets.  
  
"Not that way." Inu Yasha said as he stayed by the bed, sitting. "why and how?"  
  
"Don't remember?" Kagome asked as she raised an eyebrow.  
  
"We did… THAT?" Inu Yasha asked in disbelief.   
  
"Ew, no" Kagome laughed sweetly. " you said that I can see your other side so I stayed up with you, but I guess fell asleep or passed out as soon as we hit the hay."   
  
Inu yasha eyed her suspiciously, "so we didn't…"  
  
"No" Kagome interrupted.  
  
"Fuck" Inu Yasha finished, disappointed, but glad at least he slept with her.  
  
"Whoa…" Kagome gasped, eyes wide and starring at him.  
  
"What?" Inu Yasha yawned as he crawled back on the bed. Kagome reached out and stroked his hair, letting strands slide between her fingers, marveling at the silky softness of his hair. Inu Yasha looked over his shoulder, finding silver locks of hair.  
  
"Oh, it's done," Inu Yasha said, "transformed while we were asleep."  
  
"Ooh…" Kagome smiled as she reached higher to the top of his head.  
  
"Wait" Inu Yasha started, but began to growl in pleasure as she stroked the base of his ears.  
  
"Holy fuck" He growled, not noticing that he was gripping the bed sheets tightly, shredding it with his claws.  
  
"They're so cute" she squealed in delight as she continued to rub his furry, white ears. Inu Yasha purred loudly, causing Kagome to giggle.  
  
"Kagome" he said in a strangled moan.  
  
Kagome gasped as Inu Yasha grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer to his body. She shivered in delight as he lightly raked his nails against her back, nuzzling his face to her chest, purring loudly.  
  
"Kagome" He repeated in a low growl.  
  
"Okay, I'll stop." she said as she placed her hands on his shoulders, trying to push away from him.  
  
"No, don't stop" he mumbled as he kept hold of her and slowly licked her chest in one long stroke.  
  
"Inu Yasha!" she gasped, gripping his shoulder and shuddering in delicious surprise as a reaction to his touch.  
  
Inu Yasha began to lower his face to her right breast, only the silk material as a barrier between them. He brushed his lips over the silk, over her hardened nipple, causing her to gasp. She grabbed a handful of his beautiful, silky, long, silver hair and yanked down, forcing him to look into her face. She searched his gorgeous amber eyes, finding it filled with lust and need.  
  
"No, Inu Yasha." She forced herself to say sternly, although her body wanted him to continue. She tried to back away as she looked into his eyes, but Inu Yasha did not let his grip on her lighten. He trailed on long, sharp nail down her back gently, and she shuddered in pleasure. She looked at him again and pulled harder and breathed "No."   
  
Inu Yasha stared at her, his expression changing as if her saw her for the first time.  
  
"Sorry. I'm sorry." he said in an embarrassed voice, "you rubbing my ears kinda…. Got me excited."  
  
He let her go and moved a few inches back.   
  
"Sorry, I shouldn't have done that in the first place. I'll go to bed now." Kagome said as she got off the bed.   
  
She paused half way out the door. "Thanks for letting me see you… well, the whole you…. You get it." she smiled as she headed for her room.  
  
'god damn, so close to tasting her skin.' Inu Yasha's brain cursed silently.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome giggled softly in her sleep. She tossed around and let out a soft whimper as a stream of light caressed her face in a warm touch of fright energy. The whimper turned into a mumble of curse words as she jerked back under her bed sheets.   
  
"Damn" she muttered. "morning… sleep… good dream…"  
  
She yawned as she turned her body, peeked from her cocoon of silk bed sheets and slightly parted one eye to squint at the radio alarm clock.   
  
The red glowing numbers read 7:49 am. Kagome yawned again and lazily stretched.  
  
"Noo… good dream… gone…" she moaned as she closed her eyes. "such a good dream… damn sun… damn curtains…"  
  
She sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes and walked out of her room, still half asleep.  
  
"Need… coffee." she mumbled to herself as she made her way down the stairs and to the kitchen slowly. As soon as she finished her task, she sat on the couch and stretched again, sighing to herself.   
  
The door creaked open and quietly closed. Kagome turned her head to find Rin creeping in, slowly and tiredly.  
  
"Shit, looks like a tornado popped in from the looks of you." Kagome laughed.   
  
Rin's hair was tousled and her facial looks screamed "no sleep".  
  
"Shut up." Rin yawned as she walked towards Kagome and sad down on the second couch. "Last night was bad, really, really bad."  
  
"Oh, do tell." Kagome smiled.   
  
Rin sighed and lied down on the couch.   
  
"Last night, I was with Sesshoumaru."  
  
"Oh… and what's bad 'bout that?"  
  
"Let me finish. We were playing with each other when I decided to be just a little mean."  
  
"uhuh…" Kagome nodded as she looked ahead and then towards Rin.  
  
"I decided to give him a blowjob…"  
  
Kagome coughed aloud and looked at Rin. "Yes, please tell me about the details in your sex life."  
  
"You said to in the beginning anyways" Rin said with a smirk. " But I didn't finish the job I started. I waned to see what would happen, what he would do." She continued.  
  
"Yeah…" Kagome sighed.  
  
"he… he tied me up so I was helpless." Rin said, eyes cast down filling with the distant memories. "He punished me in the worst way…"  
  
"He hit you?" Kagome asked incredulously.  
  
"No" Rin hissed. " he licked me, EVERYWHERE, made me want him badly. He even rubbed his 'friend' against my whole body, but he didn't let me have him. I was almost going to go insane." She let out a sigh and continued. "he let me go… and I jumped him, and I wanted to rape him… but hey, cant rape the willing." she chuckled and went back to talking. " He laughed at me, he actually laughed. But he told me that he loved me and that this was punishment for my "naughty deeds", and he left me alone to sleep on his bed… alone" She repeated .  
  
Kagome was quiet for a while. "So… no sex?"  
  
"Yeah right, when he went back to his bed to sleep and when he did, I crawled in and practically rapped him to death." Rin laughed. "But he liked it, a lot. That's why I'm so fucking tired."  
  
She yawned and sighed as she shut her eyes. "What about your night?"   
  
"Nothing really happened, just stayed home last night 'cause it was pouring…" Kagome started.  
  
"Alone?" Rin smiled.  
  
"Morning…" a groggy voice mumbled from the door way.   
  
The two girls turned their head towards the shirtless hanyou, who was only wearing jeans.  
  
Rin looked at Kagome with a smirk and a theory of what she was doing last night with the stranger.  
  
"Home guys and… WHOAH." Yumi said wide eyed as she entered the house and spotted the shirtless young man.  
  
Kagome slapped her head. She knew that she was going to explain a lot of things, even though she knew they wouldn't believe her.   
  
"Damn these mornings…" she cursed silently.  
  
"DAMN, wonder what you've been up to last night." Eri giggled as she stared at the man.  
  
~*~  
  
Note: Yep, not so long, but sorry it took me a while to do this… but yeah. It might be a while when I finish chapter 14. Thank You.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Elucidations 


	14. Elucidations

Chapter 14  
  
Elucidations   
  
~*~  
  
"I told you, Yumi" Kagome growled, "I did not do anything with him."  
  
"Ri-ight." she giggled as she stared at Inu Yasha across the table; who hadn't bothered to put a shirt on and was also in his human appearance.  
  
Inu yasha snorted and rolled his eyes, "your friends are all perverted." he commented at Kagome.  
  
"Yeah, I noticed that too." she replied in a dry tone.  
  
"Hey, just because Kagome got some last night doesn't mean you could tease her about it in the morning." Rin sighed as she placed a cup of coffee in front of Inu Yasha, who glared at her.  
  
"What?" she asked innocently.  
  
Kagome and Inu Yasha stared at each other for a while, and smiled. Both thought of playing along in this little joke/game of the girls.  
  
"Well, whatever," Kagome sighed, "Inu Yasha and I will be going out later so I wont be home till 7 or something. I need to…" Kagome looked over at Inu Yasha, who was staring at her "pump him for money because he broke my door and table."  
  
The girls looked at her, eyebrows raised.  
  
"Let me pump you, and you can pump me any way you want, anytime." Inu Yasha responded with a grin.  
  
Kagome laughed and smiled seductively back at him.  
  
"If you don't want him to pump you, I'll volunteer…" Eri whispered.  
  
Kagome giggled, "No, he serves me and only me." she said with a satisfied smile.  
  
"Yep, I only serve under her, or above her, or hell, anyway she'd like it." Inu Yasha smirked devilishly, causing Kagome to shiver in delight.   
  
The girls were silent for a while and felt the sexual tension thicken. The 'playing along' had actually turned almost to sexual teasing and foreplay.  
  
" yes, anyway I'd like it. And I will take every chance to be on top." Kagome said silkily as she leaned forward.  
  
"That wouldn't be a problem." he replied, voice going lower as he leaned forward too.  
  
The 3 girls stood there, feeling the weight of the sexual tension.  
  
"Good morning Kagome" Sango said cheerfully, "good morning Eri, Yumi, Rin, Inu Yasha" she paused and looked a little confused for a moment but jerked back. "Inu Yasha? What are you doing her? With out your shirt? In the morning?"  
  
"Shit, must I repeat myself everyday?" Kagome sighed, the sexual tension leaving the room.  
  
"Ooh, something was going on in this room." Miroku said happily, "I can feel a tension just biting along my skin… oh, good morning girls, Inu Yasha."  
  
Miroku looked at Inu Yasha. "have you been a busy little bumble bee last night?"  
  
"Shut the fuck up." Inu Yasha snarled. "NO. I haven't "  
  
  
  
Kagome sighed and explained what had happened last night and this morning. She gave them the edited version so they wouldn't say something stupid to ruin more of her already ruined morning. She also left out the part of Rin mentioning about her sexual activities with Sesshoumaru.  
  
"So there, you get it?" Kagome said as she picked up her red mug and went to the sink. She rinsed it out and placed it in the dishwasher.  
  
"Ah, so there was a misunderstanding of you two, in the house, alone together, at night time?" Miroku asked, eyeing Kagome suspiciously.  
  
"Yes indeedy-do, there was." Kagome replied.  
  
"Well, I would have made that mistake too." Miroku replied with a smile. "I would have congratulated you too for scoring a good one." that one was for Inu Yasha.  
  
Sango glared at him, and he cringed, " but that's none of my concern." he said quickly.  
  
"Ah shit" Kagome hissed as she glanced at the clock. " its already 8:30, I got to go to school at nine. So, I'm just going to get ready." she ran up the stairs into her room, not bothering to close the door because it was broken. She hurriedly walked into her bathroom.  
  
"SHIT! COLD!" she shouted, just like any other morning.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome walked out of the bathroom, only wearing a towel. She searched through her closet to find something to wear, and through her drawer to find a good pair of lingerie.   
  
She didn't notice a pair of dark brown eyes watching her movements.   
  
She froze when she felt arms encircle her waist and a gentle bit her on the juncture where the neck met the shoulder. She drew a sharp breath, not because it hurt, but it felt good. With some pain came a certain pleasure.  
  
" do you really like being in dominant position?" Inu Yasha asked as he continued to gently bite her neck to her shoulder, then kissed down her arm.  
  
"If you want that question answered, behave yourself." she breathed.  
  
"Cant I just find out now?" he asked as he bit the fragile skin on her elbow.   
  
She gasped and shut her eyes.   
  
"Be a good boy and behave yourself." she replied as she held her towel tightly.  
  
"I can be good, but do you really want me to behave?" Inu Yasha whispered as he moved in front of her, kneeling.  
  
Kagome looked down at him for a while, "Would you say yes?"  
  
"would you want me to lie to you?" He said as he nuzzled her stomach.  
  
"Yeah, anything that will keep us from stopping." she breathed.  
  
Inu Yasha paused for a while. 'Naw, this can't be one of my wet dreams again…'  
  
Just to make sure, he slid his hands up her legs, up to the backs of her thighs. She closed her eyes again and shuddered.  
  
'nope, she feels very real' his brain said.  
  
"Say yes, I don't care, lie to me." Kagome whispered.  
  
~*~*  
  
  
  
Note: I've been thinking about the story for like the umpteenth time, how its gonna end and all… and yeah, its cold. Oh, I was feeling a bit tired, and a bit sadistic. I want you guys to just squirm and think about what might happen…. And I wont post up chapter 15 till I hit 99 reviews. I already have 79, does it hurt just to put in 20 more? C'mon, I need a little more encouragement. So the rest is up to you, if you want me to continue…  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Kouga's rage, Inu Yasha's pleasure 


	15. kouga's rage, inu yasha's pleasure

Chapter 15  
  
Kouga's rage, Inu Yasha's pleasure  
  
~*~  
  
Inu Yasha was silent for a while, looking up at Kagome. His hands slid further up to cup her buttocks and she gasped.  
  
"Wait, wait" she breathed. She looked down upon his face and searched his eyes.  
  
" what?" he whispered huskily.  
  
"The door…" she said as she looked behind her.  
  
"Oh." Inu Yasha replied. He swiftly picked her up, earning a startled yip from her, and carried her to the guest's room. "Better?"  
  
"Yeah." She whispered as slid her hands across his well toned chest. "Can you put me down now?"  
  
Inu Yasha complied to what she said. He bent down and gave her a chaste kiss. He whispered "You have school… do you have to go?"  
  
"Oh shit. Yeah, what time is it?" she asked as she looked at the clock on the table. "Shit, its almost 9, I need to go dress up. Geez, thanks Inu Yasha."   
  
"WHAT?" Inu Yasha asked incredulously.  
  
"You seduce me after I take a bath, waste my time so you can get laid, and remind me last minute I still have school. And I'm not even dressed, let alone, I have to leave at 9 and be there at 9:30." She stared at him for a while and shook her head.   
  
"I didn't waste your time, you wasted my time." He replied with a grin. "It wouldn't have been wasted if we just fucked around for a while."  
  
"Yeah," She smiled and looked down at bulge on his pants, "Su-ure, but you should've put more planning in the fucking instead of last minute seduction, but hey, your "friend" seemed to like it. Now, if you excuse me, I have to go."  
  
She turned around and headed for the door, only to be stopped by Inu Yasha's embrace, spooning her body against the front of his and feeling his arousal.   
  
"I can make up for wasting your time." He growled softly to her, then licked the back of her neck with quick, wet strokes of his tongue. Kagome shuddered against him.  
  
"How so?" she asked, although she had few guesses.  
  
"Like this…" he turned her around, suddenly, to face him, and tugged down on her towel. She let it fall enough and grabbed it when it went down to her hips, baring her breast.  
  
"I noticed you have a major obsession with my boobs." Kagome stated flatly.  
  
"Yeah, 'cause their beautiful, and so are you." He replied and ran his hands over her breasts. When she didn't stop him, he went down on his knees, staring up at her. His eyes had turned a wolfish amber filled with a dark light that men only got when thinking of sex, or maybe food. Mostly sex. Kagome bent down and gave him a kiss, using tongue and probing. The feeling of his naked flesh on hers was almost too much. Inu Yasha was the one to break away from the kiss and ran his mouth over her breast, eliciting a surprised moan from Kagome. She watched his mouth close over her breast and felt him take her into his mouth as far as he could. Fangs grazed over her soft skin and she sighed as she rested her hands on his shoulder. He drew back tugged all of the towel away, leaving her utterly naked. Kagome looked down on him, watching his every move. He bent down and licked his way down her stomach, the side of her hip and down to her thigh, his tongue moving in quick wet flicks.   
  
"you're beautiful" he murmured and gently bit the inside of her thigh, causing her to gasp. A noise outside the bedroom door halted their little activity.  
  
"You hear anything?" that was from Eri, Kagome could tell.  
  
"No…" a whisper from Yumi.  
  
"not even moans or banging?" Eri whispered loudly.  
  
"… nope…" Yumi replied.  
  
"Hear anything at all?" Eri asked.  
  
"Yeah… I think they stopped." Yumi whispered.  
  
"Ooh, I hear something…" Eri started.  
  
Kagome jerked the door open and looked down at the two girls, anger flashing through her eyes.  
  
"uh… I would say its not what you think it is, but it is." Eri said in an attempt of humor, but failing.  
  
"I am going to kill both of you." Kagome growled.  
  
"Hey now, would you look at the time! 9:03..." Yumi smiled.   
  
"Shit, saved by the time, you coward." Kagome snarled as she brushed past them.  
  
"Yup." Yumi smiled and leaned against the door.  
  
Inu Yasha stood beside her. "You girls are nosy, perverted bitches."  
  
"Yeah," Eri replied, " and I can tell that your body is really happy. Polishing the family jewels?"  
  
Inu Yasha stared down at her and Yumi giggled. "You girls need to get laid."  
  
"Are you going to be assisting us?" Yumi asked.  
  
"Hell no, go ask Miroku or something. Bet he'll grab the opportunity to fuck every girl in the world." Inu Yasha replied.  
  
"Well, he has Sango. So instead, you can just grab your balls and twist." Eri said, smiling."  
  
"Gee, being a little petulant today." Inu Yasha commented.  
  
"Yeah, she needs to get laid." Yumi laughed, "but so do I."  
  
Yumi grabbed Eri by the arm and headed down stairs, leaving Inu Yasha alone while Kagome got dressed.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome sighed as she collected her notebook and binder after the teacher's lecture to go to her next class. She had left for school at 9:15, and Inu Yasha had left after her to go to his house. She arrived there exactly on time and the class hour passed by quickly.   
  
Kagome quickly left and walked down the hall to her next class. She wasn't paying attention to where she was walking until she bumped into something solid.   
  
"Oh sorry, I wasn't paying attention." Kagome apologized and looked up. "oh, Kouga."  
  
"Good morning, Kagome…" Kouga sniffed at her and his eyes widened. "you smell like Dog-Shit."  
  
"No I don't!" Kagome yelled angrily.   
  
"Yeah, you smell like Dog-turd, that guy." Kouga said as he sniffed at her some more.  
  
"Oh, that…" Kagome looked down and slightly blushed.  
  
"You were with him last night?!" Kouga asked heatedly.   
  
"Well, it rained and I didn't want him to drive back home." Kagome started.  
  
"I can smell his arousal all over you." Kouga growled, "did he fuck you, or mark you?"  
  
"None of your damn business" Kagome replied irritably and moved out of his way to walk past him. He grabbed her arm and pulled her against the wall, pinning her to the wall with her wrist being held by him.  
  
" You are my woman, did he fuck you?" Kouga asked angrily.  
  
"Fuck off, it's none of your concern who I fuck and who fucks me." Kagome spat and jerked away from his grasp.  
  
"No, I will fucking kill that hanyou." Kouga snarled.  
  
"you try that and I'll fucking cut off your balls and feed it to the stray dogs." Kagome replied with a glare, "now fucking go to hell and leave me alone."  
  
She turned and walked towards her class, her anger flaring visibly.  
  
Kouga stared after her, growling softly. "I will have you back." he took out his cell phone and dialed a number. A woman answered.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Kikyo," Kouga said, "I have a plan on how to get Inu Yasha for you."  
  
Kikyo paused for a minute. "I'm listening."  
  
~*~  
  
Note: Gah, gee, sorry bout that. I couldn't fix my disk, then I found there was a switchy thingy on it that said it was locked… silly me. Anywho, hi there Denise aka Yami. If you're reading my stories… gee, you have no life. I cant believe you'd read my sex stories and fantasies… wait, I only fantasize about Jean-Claude and Chris from Charmed… well yeah, how's the sexual innuendo for the moment? Hee hee, reviews reviews, sorry bout the delaying of the story… but yeah. BlAh! I'll be waiting… oh yeah, and I told you to talk to me people on my AIM thingy! I gave you my sn! You lazy bums. I wont write the next one if you don't put reviews or talk to me. ~_~ I love it when I'm feelin' sadistic. Eheh, I still need to find a lesbian lover!… Hey Yami, the jobs open for that. ::wink wink:: eheh, just playing… or am I? ^_^ you can decide, but I need a hetero lover too… I don't think Yami can help me on that one…………… 


	16. furniture picking

Chapter 16  
  
Furniture Picking  
  
~*~  
  
"Inu Yasha, Inu Yasha" Kagome cooed, "Does this look nice?" She pointed at the antique solid oak table that seemed to be slick and shinny.  
  
"uhuh…" Inu Yasha replied, looking at the couches instead. "hey, those looks comfy, go get that."  
  
"Were buying a table that you broke and also a door, not a chair." Kagome said as she grabbed his hand and dragged it back to the tables.  
  
"I already got you your damn door." Inu Yasha sighed but smiled a little and slightly squeezed her hand.  
  
"what about the antique desk?"  
  
"I don't want to go shopping for furniture." Inu Yasha whined, "Can't I wait near the…"  
  
"You broke it, you are going to buy me another one." Kagome retorted.  
  
Inu Yasha growled softly and Kagome rolled her eyes, "your so petty."  
  
"I'll be petty if I want to." Inu Yasha replied.   
  
"Be petty after you buy me the shit you broke."   
  
Kagome stopped in front of a desk that looked smooth and slick, as if wet and the color was so dark, it looked black. "Ooh, cherry wood. Pretty, I want this one."  
  
"Finally," Inu yasha yawned, "Who the hell spends 3 hours looking for a desk and a door?"  
  
Kagome glared at him. "you wouldn't be buying it and spending 3 hours with me if you hadn't broken it."  
  
Inu Yasha glanced down at her, smiling to himself. "but at least I got to spend time with you."  
  
"Whatever, that's a corny line." Kagome laughed jokingly.  
  
"I'm serious." Inu Yasha replied and stared down into her eyes.  
  
Kagome looked up and smiled, "Thanks… for buying me the things you broke and accompanying me here."   
  
She raised up on her tippy-toes and kissed him lightly on the lips.  
  
"Okay, now we need to get this into the car and into the house… you need to help me fix the door." Kagome said.  
  
"I already bought you the door!" Inu Yasha whined.  
  
"YOU BROKE IT!"   
  
~*~  
  
"Oi, I need the screw driver." Inu Yasha said as he held his hand out while standing on a stool step. Kagome handed the tool to him and lightly brushed her hand against his in the process and smiled up at him.  
  
  
  
"Thanks." He grunted as he reached back up to put the screw into place.   
  
Kagome flopped down on her bed, "you know what would be funny?"   
  
"What?" Inu Yasha asked as he finished fixing the door.  
  
The door suddenly slammed opened, causing Inu Yasha to topple off the stool.   
  
"That." Kagome giggled uncontrollably.  
  
"Shit." Inu Yasha growled.  
  
"Oh, sorry." Sango giggled as she peeked her head through. " Kagome, Rin, Sesshoumaru, Miroku, and I are going out to dinner. Eri and Yumi went out ah… clubbing… Want to come join us?"  
  
Kagome stopped giggling and wiped a tear from her eye, then thought for a bit, "No, its alright, go ahead. I have homework, but thanks."  
  
Hey, I get to be alone with Inu Yasha for a bit… Kagome thought to herself.  
  
Sango looked down at Inu Yasha again and giggled "Sorry, I didn't know you were there."  
  
Inu Yasha just looked at her for a while, "I'm okay."  
  
Sango left, leaving the two of them alone.  
  
Inu Yasha got up and rubbed his shoulder, wincing a bit.  
  
"Shoulder cramped?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yeah." he sighed.  
  
"Come over here then and lie down on your stomach."  
  
Inu Yasha complied and stretched out on the bed. "What are you going to do, give me a massage?"   
  
"Yup" Kagome smiled and straddled his back, her legs on both of his side. She started to gently knead his shoulders, humming softly to herself.  
  
"mmm…" Inu yasha moaned, "you're good."   
  
"And you're hard." Kagome replied.  
  
Inu Yasha snickered.  
  
"No, I mean tense, shut up." Kagome blushed.  
  
"you're right."  
  
"Huh?" Kagome asked as she continued with the massage.  
  
"I'm both" Inu Yasha yawned.  
  
"both what?"  
  
"Hard and tense."  
  
Kagome froze for a moment and laughed. "uh..."  
  
Inu Yasha suddenly flipped over, pinning Kagome's body under his, her hands now pinned beside her head.  
  
"We should finish what we started earlier this morning." Inu Yasha growled softly a nipped her collar bone.  
  
Kagome gasped lightly and squirmed under him, "yes." she breathed.  
  
~*~*  
  
Note: Eheheh, aren't I so mean? any how, I'm still trying to think about what's happening coz I'm just typing what I think. Anyhow, reviews, reviews and I'll make the next one a bit… lemony. ^_^ 


	17. anyone up for a wet dream?

Chapter 17  
  
Any one up for a wet dream?  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome squirmed under Inu Yasha's body as he continued to nip and lick at her while holding her down.  
  
"t-the door, Inu Yasha." Kagome moaned softly.  
  
"Already taken care of" he replied huskily as he moved up her jaw line and licked it with quick, wet, strokes of his tongue.   
  
"So you were planning this ahead?" Kagome gasped as he bit her earlobe.  
  
"mmhmm.." Inu Yasha said as he persistently bit downwards back to her collar bone, then down to her bare cleavage. He let one of her wrists free and used that hand to slide up behind her back, then stopped.  
  
"your not wearing anything under this tank top…" he growled softly and looked up at her.  
  
"uhuh…" she breathed, her eyes shut from the sensual feelings he was giving her.  
  
  
  
His hands slid up to her front and under her silk, blood red tank top, and slid further up, finally reaching his destination. He let the soft mound meld against his hands, and the girl beneath him gasped and let her body arch, pressing her breast harder against his palm, which he gently squeezed and kneaded.   
  
He went back to lowering his head, kissing and sucking the side of her neck while she made erotic little noises. The noises she produced drove him to the brink of insanity and loosing all control while his demon side just wanted to take her; further than love making, but just rough, wild, pain and pleasurable fucking.  
  
"Kagome" he said in a strangled voice, now fighting back the urge.   
  
"unn… huhh?" Kagome groaned as she placed her hand over his, the silk acting as a barrier between them, and she squeezed his hand harder. She groaned again out of ecstasy.  
  
"The shirt has to go." he panted, and pulled the tank top over her head.   
  
"touch me Inu Yasha, please." Kagome whimpered.  
  
"I'll do better" he growled softly as he smirked. His head bent down, and his tongue darted out, licking her nipple. Kagome mewled and arched her back, while Inu Yasha began to tease her right breast, sucking it and trying to take the whole piece of flesh into his mouth. Kagome felt the warm liquid of saliva around her nipples, and the liquid causing them to go hard and wet. She also felt the sharp graze of Inu Yasha's fang, and now saw a thin, hot fiery line of blood trail down to her stomach. Inu Yasha let go and licked the blood of the corner of him mouth. Then licked up the blood that had been spilled from down to her belly, right back up to her breast. Kagome's breath had become short and shallow, pants echoed against the walls. As Inu Yasha made his way to her other breast, another sound echoed Kagome's moans and whimpers. Almost sounded like a growling creature.  
  
"Did you hear that?" Inu Yasha asked as he looked around.  
  
Kagome blushed. "Yeah, I'm hungry."  
  
Inu Yasha practically fell off of her and the bed.   
  
"Fuck, you're hungry only now?!" He yelled.  
  
"HEY! We didn't even get to eat dinner! And I have homework." Kagome hissed lightly in pain as beads of crimson blood collected at the top of her breast as she stood up. She went over to her closet and grabbed out a gray tank top and gray sweat pants while Inu Yasha watched her dress up; which he loved watching her do. It somehow intrigued him and now, he just wanted to watch her put it on, then watch her take it off. Or he could take it off of her for her... She then shot Inu Yasha a glare, " you make me procrastinate to much."  
  
Inu Yasha snorted and sighed, then fell on his back against the rug and stared up at the ceiling. "Fine, can we get you something to eat? Then bet back to business?"  
  
"No, no sexual innuendo until my homework is done." Kagome said as she headed out the door.  
  
~*~  
  
"uh, yeah. Cheese and Pepperoni." Kagome said over the phone as she fumbled with her wallet, the told the address of the house. "Thanks."  
  
"Pizza for dinner?" Inu Yasha asked as he flopped down on the couch in a graceful movement, like liquid.  
  
"Yep, I don't feel like cooking." Kagome replied as she walked across from him to sit beside him. Inu Yasha grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her on top of his lap, grinning at the yip she made and the face she gave him.  
  
"hey, hey, hey, as I recall earlier, I said no sexual innuendo until I'm finished with everything." Kagome said flatly.  
  
"There's no sexual innuendo, just you sitting on my lap." Inu Yasha said happily as he wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"Yeah, I can see AND feel that your happy about it, now let me up, I need to finish my homework." Kagome pushed at his chest and made an attempt to get up.  
  
Inu Yasha's embrace tightened and he teasingly growled, "the more you struggle, the more you excite me."  
  
Kagome shot him a glare, "I need to do my homework."  
  
Inu Yasha didn't pay attention and bent his head down and nipped the side of her neck, earning him a gasp. He grinned and licked her neck tenderly, receiving small noises from her.  
  
"I… I… need to… do homework…. Inu… yasha…" Kagome moaned.  
  
"Okay." Inu Yasha said happily and pushed her off his lap; now that she was sitting beside him.  
  
"What?!" Kagome yelled angrily, "you start it, and you just stop when I want it to?"  
  
"You need to do your homework, you kept on moaning it instead of my name, so go do your homework." Inu Yasha said as he yawned and got up.  
  
"FINE," Kagome huffed.  
  
"Sorry love, but I have to go now" Inu Yasha said as he playfully kissed her nose.  
  
"Why, where? You're leaving me, alone?" Kagome asked, giving him a childish look.  
  
"I need to do some paper work at home, unless you want to come with me." Inu Yasha said as he bent down and continued to kiss down her neck from her face.  
  
"N-no, I'll stay home and do homework…" Kagome moan softly as Inu Yasha started to suck the skin on her neck, licking and lightly biting. He drew back and smiled down at Kagome; who's eyes were half open and fluttering. She sighed.  
  
"Okay, get out before we do something that might make me not finish my homework." Kagome said as she got up. Inu Yasha smiled and pecked her on the cheek.  
  
"Night," Inu Yasha said as he headed towards the door, "come with me for dinner tomorrow night at 7."  
  
"Is that an invitation or an order?" Kagome asked.  
  
Inu Yasha stopped halfway out the door and smirked. "That's an order, I'll pick you up."  
  
With that he left.  
  
"The pushy bastard." Kagome huffed.  
  
~*~  
  
::holy shit, I think I'm starting to act like Sesshoumaru:: Inu Yasha thought to himself as he got into his car and drove home. He finally stopped and parked in front of a large house with a beautiful lawn.   
  
"Home sweet home." he muttered as he got out of the car and entered the house.  
  
[a/n: I made him RiCh! Rich boy!! It's because of heirlooms and yeah…]  
  
~*~  
  
Inu Yasha sat at his desk, busy doing paper work.   
  
"Shit, this thing is retarded." he mumbled to himself as he rubbed his temples.   
  
"Maybe you need to have fun for a while, I can help you with that…" A seductive, feminine voice called out from the door way.   
  
Inu Yasha's head jerked up. "Kagome, how the fuck did you get here?"  
  
"Does that matter?" she said with a sexy smirk as she walked towards him, putting more of something extra to the sway of her hips.   
  
Inu Yasha just stared at her, then took in what she was wearing : diamonds glittered like fire against her pale, creamy neck, a diamond anklet glowed on her right ankle, 3 silver chains rode down her hip, and she walked in skin colored high heels. She wore a skin colored G-string and glitter was spread across her body, done thick enough on her nipples to make it look metallic. And that was all she wore.  
  
Inu Yasha's eyes widened a bit when she stopped in front of him, still sitting, and spread her legs out a bit, then grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up to his feet. She smiled devilishly, and that smiled promised pain, sex, and blood. Inu Yasha's blood boiled, and he wanted what that smile promised.   
  
She reached up and bit his ear and seductively whispered, "Fuck me."  
  
Inu Yasha's hormones went crazy with those two words and he soon had her pinned down to his desk, on top of her and grinding into her groin, all important paper work scattered on the floor.  
  
He ravaged her body with his mouth and tongue, going down to her breasts to her neck, sucking the glitter off of her nipples. Small, high moans escaped her lips, urging him further.   
  
His right hand traveled down her body to her panties and jerked them down, Kagome made a gasp and place one hand over his shoulder and the other on his bicep.  
  
His fingers explored her nether regions, than started to massage her in circular patterns while the girl beneath him cried out, only urging him to go on. His finger soon found an entrance and slid in, and the cry turned into a high moan.   
  
He snarled at her and nipped at the previous wound he inflicted on her, making it bead red drops of sweet blood. His face went slack with need and he licked the sweet blood up, while his finger pumped in her, harder and faster.   
  
Kagome cried out, and the scent of arousal, blood, the noises of her aroused screams and cries, pleasured and excited Inu Yasha.  
  
"INU YASHA!" a distant voice was heard.   
  
Inu Yasha felt the pricks of cold water go through his body, and yelped in pain.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK?!!" he roared, jerking his body upward.  
  
"anyone up for a wet dream?" Shippou laughed, his face beet red as tears rolled off his cheeks. He held a metal bucket, now empty of the icy water.  
  
"I am going to kill you, resurrect you, and kill you again!!" InuYasha roared and jumped off the couch and ran after the young boy.  
  
"Chill-ax! You kept making loud noises! I needed you to shut up! I needed to do homework!" Shippou yelled as he dodged Inu Yasha's fists and ran for the door.  
  
"I am going to fucking kill you!" Inu Yasha growled as he ran for the young boy.  
  
~*~  
  
Note: ehhehehehe, so what? They're not gonna be having sex for a while, only fantasies! Well, reviews, reviews! 


	18. sleep disturbed

Chapter 18  
  
Sleep Disturbed  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome's breathing was a soft, soothing sound; her heart beat a slow, and a mellifluous beating noise that could only be heard by creatures that possessed accurate and sensitive hearing. Her body twitched as dreams plagued her mind, and she could only wait till she was awoken by the sun's rays, or somebody's intrusion.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome found herself in a maze created by large, tall bushes that served as walls. She looked around and up at the sky, then back to the bushes.   
  
"well, can't climb out of here, then just find my way out of here." Kagome mumbled to herself. She looked down to see what outfit she was wearing and gasped.   
  
A midnight blue corset that had black laces crossed over her chest, a long, dark blue, skirt that dragged on the floor and a dark blue cape that was silk. Her hair was done in loose curls that reached past her elbows and she notice the sparkling sapphire that hung around her neck in the shape of heart.  
  
"Hey, didn't the use this in Titanic or something?" Kagome asked in an amused tone. "Whatever, I want to get out of here."  
  
She picked the bottom of her dress up to keep it from dragging on the floor while she wandered around. She hummed to herself while she walked, thinking that if it stayed to quiet for long, she might go insane. She soon came across a fountain with mirrors around it as a circle of mirrors; which she noticed were antique and made of cherry wood. She sat on the edge of the fountain and let her sight wander around her surroundings.  
  
"Maybe I'm in the middle of the maze." Kagome said to herself as she looked around, then noticed the moving pictures on the mirrors. She stood up and curiously walked over to a mirror and peered inside.   
  
"What the…" Kagome whispered, than started to giggle.  
  
She saw Yumi riding a white unicorn and a handsome guy with long, blonde hair holding her from behind. It looked like a woman's fantasy from a romance novel.  
  
"Okie dokie…" Kagome said as she walked to the next mirror. She quirked an eyebrow at what played in the mirror before her eyes.   
  
Eri was playing chess with an elephant, and the elephant was obviously wining. Eri looked lost in concentration, causing Kagome to laugh.  
  
"Okay, next one." Kagome said as she walked over to the next mirror. "Aw, that's so cute." Kagome squealed.  
  
The scene revealed Rin and Sesshoumaru having a wedding, a very expensive wedding; the ones that little girls dreamed about for the future. The scene suddenly changed into a beautiful bedroom that was decorated red. In the middle of the room was a bed, with Sesshoumaru, lying stark naked and Rin wearing a translucent night gown.  
  
"Next mirror, next mirror!" Kagome yelled as she half walked and half hurried to the next one. There she saw Miroku in a room full of girls; playboy girls.  
  
"Okay, what the hell, am I seeing everybody's future or something?" Kagome asked aloud. "Yeah, Miroku is gonna be the future Hugh Hefner and own the playboy mansion, Yumi is gonna elope with Tarzan, and Eri's gonna play with Dumbo at the zoo… "  
  
She walked over tot the next mirror and saw Sango sitting on a bench near a lake. She was dressed in a traditional kimono and holding an umbrella. Then Miroku appeared before Sango, down on his knees, holding a small, black velvet box. He was proposing.   
  
"Aww, they're going to get married… while Miroku owns the playboy mansion…" Kagome said to herself. She watched Sango take the ring, and Kagome noticed that the diamond was the size of her thumb, then hug and kiss Miroku. "Okie, well, I wanna see the rest before I wake up."  
  
Kagome looked into the next mirror and gasped aloud. She walked closer to the mirror till she was close enough that she could reach inside at arms length.   
  
"Is… is…that me… and Inu Yasha?!" She yelled.  
  
In the mirror, it presented her lying on top of a desk with Inu Yasha practically grinding into her. She wore nothing but jewelry, high heels, glitter, and skin colored lingerie that was now gone and replaced by Inu Yasha's hands, while his mouth and tongue ravished her breasts.  
  
"Oh my God!" Kagome blushed furiously, "I'd never do that in an office or desk!"  
  
'yeah, I'd probably do it on the living room floor or couch, or bed, but I wouldn't fuck on a desk.' she thought to herself.   
  
Kagome looked around wildly and spotted the last mirror. She rushed over to it and peered inside, finding a scene of herself looking into a mirror.  
  
"What… the… hell?" Kagome asked, then looked up. Neatly engraved at the top of the mirror was her name. She ran back to the scene of Inu Yasha and her and looked in again, finding it blank; a pitch black. She looked up and saw that it had Inu Yasha's name engraved in it too. She looked around, and noticed that most of the other scenes were now blank.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome jerked her head up, rubbing her eyes and yawned.  
  
"Shit, I fell asleep finishing my essay…" Kagome yawned as she stood up and stretched, "what a weird dream… and it felt so real…"  
  
"Oi, Kagome! Breakfast is ready, get your ass down there!" Eri yelled from outside her bedroom door.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm up, I'll be down." Kagome yelled back.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Yumi sat down, chewing a banana muffin, looking smug.  
  
"Looks like you got laid last night." Kagome yawned as she sat down. "What's up?  
  
"I had the best dream, EVER" Yumi said dazedly.  
  
"I had an eccentric dream." Eri said. "I was playing chess with an elephant, he won. I fell pretty damn stupid."   
  
Yumi laughed, but Kagome stayed quiet for a while. "wait, run that by me again?"  
  
"the elephant won in my dream during a chess match." Eri repeated.  
  
Kagome went silent again.  
  
"In my dream, I met the finest guy on earth. Like he came out from one of my romance novels and we went eloping on a unicorn, what's better was he was only wearing a loincloth..." Yumi sighed with a dazed look.  
  
Eri bust out laughing, "My god, you retard."  
  
  
  
Kagome paled. 'shit, what a coinky-dink.'  
  
  
  
The door bell rang, disrupting the girls' conversation about their odd dreams.   
  
"I'll get it!" called Kagome and ran for the door.  
  
"your probably running to get the door just because you don't want to talk about your dream. Probably fucking Inu Yasha" Eri called out.  
  
"Suck my ass!" Kagome yelled back as she got to the door and opened, hearing Eri laughing in the back round.   
  
"Well, I'd love to." a familiar voice purred.  
  
Kagome made a startled nose as she was pulled against a firm body by the waist.  
  
"Inu Yasha" Kagome said a little nervously. "I was yelling at Eri…"  
  
'If I saw Eri's and Yumi's dreams… then I saw Miroku's and Sango's… and Inu Yasha's…' she thought to herself. 'damn, he is perverted. Me covered in glitter and on top of desk… every guy's fantasy' she laughed mentally.  
  
The thought of him on top of her, doing pleasurable things to her body, excited her and sent a tiny jolt of pleasure through her body.   
  
Inu Yasha, smelling the small amount of arousal coming from her, growled softly and pulled away, then smirked when he touched the left side of her neck.  
  
"That's one hell of a hickey I gave you last night" He said with a grin.  
  
"Wha-what? A hickey?" Kagome asked in a panicked voice, "what the… I have school, damn, now I need make up to hide it…"  
  
Inu Yasha chuckled.  
  
"you… you.. Dickhead!" Kagome growled angrily.  
  
"Lovely bitch." Inu yasha smiled.  
  
"you fucker!"  
  
"who would love to fuck you ALL night long." he replied, stepping closer, "or morning."  
  
Kagome blushed and looked up at him. "Hey, you're wearing a bandana."   
  
Inu yasha sighed. "Yeah, there's a day once a week where I have to give the spell a rest."  
  
"Oh… well, come in, were having breakfast. I'm gonna take a bath, make yourself comfy, etc." Kagome said as she grabbed the front of his black shirt and pulled him in, then pulled him down for a kiss. "I'll be upstairs."  
  
"Can't I wait in your room while you take a bath?"  
  
"So you can get a private show while I'm not looking? Nope." Kagome said as she headed upstairs.   
  
"I promise I wont peep, scouts honor." Inu Yasha said innocently. 'bull shit. I'll see her naked either in or out of the showers.' he thought to himself.  
  
"Well, if you don't distract me after, than yeah. I have to get to school at 9 again."  
  
~*~  
  
Inu Yasha snuggled to the bed sheets, reveling in Kagome's scent. The images of his dream came to mind and he groaned. 'Shit, that felt so real… God, I really want to fuck her badly now.' he thought to himself.  
  
The bathroom door opened, followed by steam. Kagome walked out, wearing only a dark red towel that hit a wee bit above mid-thigh.  
  
"I need to dress up, get out." Kagome said as she searched through her drawer.  
  
"But I already saw you naked, why do I have to go?" Inu Yasha asked as he got off the bed and stalked behind her.  
  
"Because I like my modesty and privacy." Kagome replied without turning around.   
  
"you didn't seem to mind about modesty a few days ago." he purred.   
  
"Out." she said.  
  
Inu Yasha didn't pay attention, but only went closer.  
  
"I noticed you like it when I bite you here…" he breathed down her neck and nipped the back of it, testing the flesh.  
  
Kagome gave a soft sigh and closed her eyes, then jerked them open again. "Nonono, I have to go to school, Inu Yasha. Don't start what you can't finish."  
  
Inu yasha gave a soft growl and wrapped an arm around her waist, still biting, licking and nipping the back and side of her neck. She shuddered when he lightly traced his claws up the inside of her thigh.  
  
"you also like my claws." Inu Yasha whispered.   
  
"Inu Yasha, please… I… I…" Kagome tried to think, but found it difficult when Inu yasha's hand started exploring her.   
  
"In…Inu… unn… Yasha." Kagome moaned. "I… my legs.. won't hold…"   
  
"I'll hold you." he whispered, then plunged his finger into her already moist opening. Kagome cried out and shuddered against him. He kept plunging his finger into her, yet making sure his claws were careful not to hurt her. Her cries of pleasure only encouraged him just to take her right there and now.  
  
Kagome felt something missing. Something large and overwhelming but pleasurable was growing in her, and she wanted it to just burst out. She squirmed, whimpered and cried against Inu Yasha's body.   
  
"Inu yasha… please…"  
  
"Please what?" Inu Yasha growled.   
  
"Inu Yasha!" Kagome cried out. She turned around, pushed him to the bed and forced him to sit down.   
  
"I said don't start what you cant finish." She growled as she got on top of him, straddling his lap. She grabbed the bandana off of his head a watched the liver ears pop up.  
  
"Kagome, wait." Inu Yasha tried but failed to finish. He growled in pleasure as his head was pressed against her chest and the tip of his ears being sucked and nipped.   
  
"Shit Kagome…" he groaned as he held her around the waist.  
  
"How good does it feel, Inu Yasha?" Kagome whispered in his ears seductively.  
  
"Like a blowjob." Inu Yasha groaned back.  
  
"Good, 'cause it's about to get better."  
  
~*~  
  
Note: ooh, cliffy! Whoops. What? I was out for a week in the woods *no shower, only in the public pool :sob sob: but I took a bath the moment I got home.* and I was working on this. But this is how far I only thought of and can think of… heh, I'm so evil. Review, review, and I might get them goin' at it like wild squirrels! Maybe, maybe not… depends on how good the reviews are… ehehe I'm so eeeeviiil! 


	19. love shack

Chapter 19  
  
Love Shack  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome rubbed the tip of Inu Yasha's ear between her teeth, occasionally blowing at it to watch it twitch from her attention.  
  
Inu Yasha was to busy to notice that Kagome had already unbuttoned his pants. She grabbed his shirt and lifted it up over his head, throwing it across the room. He then noticed that she was naked and now straddling him, her towel lying on the floor.   
  
Kagome was now blinded by lust and desire.  
  
'I am going to fuck him raw… wait, it's only been 4 days since I've known him… why am I so drawn to having sex with him? It wasn't like this with Kouga…'  
  
"Wait, wait, wait. I cant do this." Kagome breathed as she slowly got off of him. Inu yasha grabbed her by the arms and forced her back to straddling his lap and hugged her by the waist, nuzzling her neck.  
  
"Why? You said don't start what you can't finish. " he whispered.   
  
"We've only known each other for half a week, dating for only half a week…" Kagome replied as she rested her arms on his shoulder.  
  
"That doesn't mean we cant have a little fun." he said softly as he rubbed his cheek on the top of her breasts.  
  
"What do you mean by fun?" Kagome whispered.  
  
"Like this…" he replied as he lifted her off of him and made her lie down, her legs eagle spread.  
  
"Inu Yasha…" Kagome started.  
  
"Shh, let me show you. Keh, I wont take advantage of you." Inu Yasha replied.  
  
Kagome opened her mouth to say something, but all that came out was a high moan the moment Inu Yasha's mouth was at her lower regions. His tongue flicked out and licked her in long, wet strokes, his eyes focused on her facial expressions. Her eyes were closed and she was panting making small, helpless noises. The moment his tongue swirled around the very sensitive nub, Kagome started to squirm. Inu Yasha grabbed the back of her thighs, trying to still her as he gave her pleasure.  
  
"In… un… ah…" Kagome moaned, grabbing at the bed sheets.  
  
"I've always wanted to watch you squirm under me." Inu Yasha growled with a smirk, then darted his tongue out, licking and sucking on the nub while she cried out. He moved his face lower and sniffed at her opening where it was the strongest scent and the warmest. He darted his tongue into that same opening where his finger had been earlier; where it was a new level of heat. She cried out louder and bucked her hips. Inu yasha leered down at her and mimicked what he could have done to her with "Inu Yasha Jr.". he moved his tongue in and out of her, sucking at the opening, nipping at the nub, tasting her, darting his tongue back in and out and repeating until she came in his mouth. She screamed her release and squirmed violently until all of her had gone into Inu Yasha's mouth. She lay limp and sweating, then she looked down at Inu Yasha.  
  
'most guys don't do that anymore… but Inu yasha is like most guys. And he seems like a freaking professional at this!' Kagome thought to herself.  
  
"You taste good." Inu Yasha softly growled as he started to move up and nuzzle her stomach, taking in the scent of jasmines, sweat, and something close to sex but not quite.  
  
"And that felt really good." Kagome breathed as she looked down at him and smiled. "My turn."  
  
~*~  
  
"Love shack, baby, love shack. Love shack, baby, love shack" Yumi chanted the song, while Eri tried to suppress a laugh.  
  
"Shut up, they're going at it like animals in the morning." Eri sighed.   
  
"I named the man of my dreams… Paul Walker…" Yumi giggled. " I wish he were real… then I'd be screaming louder than-"  
  
"shut up, Yumi! I don't want to hear about your erotic fantasies right now!"  
  
"Fine, I'll sing another song."  
  
"No!"  
  
"I was on the computer and I found the last episode of the smurfs." Yumi said happily.  
  
"You dork, so what?"  
  
"And they were singing." Yumi replied.  
  
"…so??"   
  
"Hey papa smurf can I lick your ass? yeah, lick my ass, bitch." Yumi sang.  
  
"Shit, shut up!"  
  
~*~  
  
Inu Yasha lay panting and covered in a thin sheet of sweat on the bed. He watched Kagome take in the last of him and swallow it down. It just looked so erotic to him.  
  
"enjoy?" Kagome asked with a devilish grin. 'he better have, that was a hard time taking him. Fucking huge.. Eheh, hung like a horse.'  
  
"Fuck yeah…" Inu Yasha tried twice until he found his voice.  
  
"Good, 'cause I need to take a bath again." Kagome said as she stood up and walked over to the bathroom, noticing that Inu Yasha was still watching, she put in a little more sway to her hips and disappeared into the bathroom.  
  
Inu Yasha groaned and sat up. 'Fuck… now I want her as badly as I did before… I need to take a bath.' at that thought, he smirked.  
  
~*~  
  
"Inu Yasha! Get out!" Kagome screeched.  
  
"but I need to take a bath." Inu Yasha said innocently. "I wont do anything!"  
  
"Bull shit! Get out! Take a bath when I leave, I need to go to school!" Kagome said as she made an attempt to push him out of the shower.  
  
Inu Yasha growled. "I don't think its your smell that's your problem, but the noise you were making-"  
  
"You testicle-head, get out!" Kagome yelled as she shoved him out.  
  
Inu Yasha snickered and ran out before she could throw any of the shampoo bottles.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome sighed as she walked down the hall way.   
  
'Playing with Inu Yasha got me late… I am going to castrate him when I get home…' she thought to herself. She didn't notice Kouga watching her. And he was with a woman who almost looked similar to Kagome.  
  
"Kikyo, we need her to see the real Inu Yasha…" Kouga growled softly.   
  
Kikyo remained silent for a while. "We still need a plan."  
  
Kouga slumped forward. "yup…"  
  
~*~  
  
Note: heh, they don't really know what they can do to get inu and kag to separate. Lol I'll think of something.   
  
I didn't like that little lemon up there… gah, I'll make up a better one… I think rough, wild sex is Inu's and Kag's type… ^_^ 


	20. Distractions in the Morning

Chapter 20  
  
Distractions in the Morning  
  
~*~  
  
Rin stretched lazily in her bed.   
  
"One of these days, I'm going to drop out of college…" she grumbled to herself as she idly opened her eyes, half asleep still, finding a pair of amber gold ones staring intently into hers.   
  
"And what are you going to do with all the free time you have?" Sesshoumaru questioned.  
  
"Fuck you raw…" she mumbled sleepily as she tossed around and jerked back under the bed sheets.  
  
"is that so?" Sesshoumaru said with a smirk.  
  
"uhuh…mmm…" Rin muttered, then jerked her head back up, "Sesshoumaru!"  
  
Sesshoumaru chuckled, "Morning, love. You need to go, I'm driving you there"   
  
He planted a kiss on her forehead.   
  
" No… five more minutes…" Rin groaned as she pulled the sheets over her head and snuggled back.   
  
Sesshoumaru grinned went at the foot of the bed, lifting the bed sheet up and climbing in.  
  
"You're only wearing those lacey lingerie from 'Victoria's Secret'… and they're black…" Sesshoumaru growled from under the covers. He nuzzled between her thighs and nipped at the inner side of her right thigh. Rin giggled and squirmed away from him.  
  
"No… you're gonna make me late…" Rin smiled as she hopped out of bed.   
  
Sesshoumaru growled softly as he tangled himself in the mass of bed sheets. He finally settled down on his back, like one cute puppy waiting to be rubbed on the belly. Rin giggled again as she grabbed the small digital camera off the table, faced it towards Sesshoumaru and clicked the button.   
  
"Whoops, forgot to say cheese…" Rin said as she looked over the photo she took.   
  
"You're not going to keep that are you?" Sesshoumaru groaned as he got off the bed and walked towards her.   
  
"Yes, I am. You look cute like that." Rin said as she smiled at the picture. Sesshoumaru made an attempt to snatch the camera away, but Rin jerked away and suddenly tripped, taking Sesshoumaru down with her. He fell on top of her and she squirmed under him.   
  
"Now, wait, don't, please!" Rin squealed as Sesshoumaru started to tickled her.  
  
" Give me the camera."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Then I wont stop."  
  
Rin got her arms free from Sesshoumaru pushed him off of her and rolled on top of him.   
  
"Oh how the mighty have fallen, what now?" Rin scoffed as she looked down on him, still holding the camera possessively.   
  
"This" he snickered as he thrust his hips upward, throwing Rin off balance. Sesshoumaru grabbed the opportunity to take the camera and shoved it down his loosely fitting pants. "Wanna find out if I'm wearing boxers, briefs, or nothing at all?"  
  
"Sesshy!" Rin whined and playfully slapped him on the shoulder, "give me the camera back!"  
  
"You can try to get it back, I don't mind." he replied with a devilish grin.  
  
~*~  
  
"I'm going to be late now!" Rin yelled as she grabbed Sesshoumaru's pants from the floor and chucked it at him. "Maybe I should ask Miroku to drive me to my classes now, you keep distracting me!"  
  
"You will not. You might get into an accident from his distraction by attempting to grope you." Sesshoumaru growled, "Then again, I could just kill him before he could do anything..."  
  
"Sesshy! Get dressed, now!" Rin said in a hurried tone as she threw on a baby blue shirt and a jean skirt. She turned and stared at Sesshoumaru and the edge of her lips curled up in a smile.  
  
"Yes, love?"  
  
"You don't wear underwear all the time." Rin giggled.  
  
~*~  
  
Sango snuggled up to the warm body next to her and inhaled the scent of cologne mixed with the smell of very faint human body odor. She slid her arm around his waist and buried her face in his chest.  
  
Miroku grinned toothily and surprisingly decided it'd be best not to do anything perverse in the morning. He wrapped an arm around her body and rested his chin on the top of her head, drawing in the aroma of her shampoo. He inhaled deeply again, thinking that he could get high by the smell of her 'Herbal Essence'.   
  
"mm…" Sango moaned softly in her sleep as she tossed around, putting her back to Miroku. Miroku looked down at her sleeping body and smiled.  
  
'screw the un-perverse intentions.' Miroku thought happily as he reached down and spanked Sango's butt, giving it a good rub afterwards. Sango gasped and jerked back, punching him on the shoulder.  
  
"Miroku…" She growled in a deathly tone as she glared at him, " how badly do you want your balls to be taken away and sealed up in a jar?"  
  
"Sango, the love of my life, I couldn't resist!" Miroku defended himself as he rubbed the spot she hit, "your lovely plump behind is too tempting…"  
  
"Miroku, don't ever grab my ass like that. Next time, I'll knee you down there so you can decrease the chances of ever bearing a child." Sango hissed as she got up and off the bed.   
  
"Where are you going?" Miroku yawned as he rolled on his back to face the blank ceiling.   
  
"To meet up with my secret lover which I had a secret affair with for the past 3 months." Sango said sarcastically.  
  
"Ouch, Sango. You hurt me with your words, even though they are lies." Miroku said in a fake sad tone.   
  
"How do you know they aren't lies?"   
  
"Because when you think I'm away, I'm actually stalking you." Miroku replied sarcastically.  
  
"Ye-eah, su-ure…" Sango said as she grabbed her bathrobe.  
  
"You know that you can't lie to me." Miroku said as he sat up and slid out of the bed.  
  
"Yeah, but you didn't seem to notice that I did when I told you that the necklace you gave me wasn't in my car, it accidentally fell down the sink." Sango said as she pondered for a moment.  
  
"Oh.."  
  
"And that time when I told you that I was visiting my parents, I actually went clubbing with the girls."  
  
"Uh…"  
  
"And when I told you that I slept with a girl once, that was a lie too."  
  
"Ouch. Sango, you lied to me about the state of lesbianism?" Miroku asked in a hurt tone.   
  
"Yup," Sango said as she entered the bathroom, "besides, it's not like you were thinking about a threesome, right?"  
  
Miroku was silent for a while and just smiled.  
  
"if you want a threesome, go ask Eri or something." Sango called out from the bathroom.  
  
"You wouldn't be angry with me for sleeping with one of your friends and a stranger at the same time?" Miroku asked, surprised.  
  
"I wouldn't be angry, I'd be infuriated." Sango replied as she stripped of her clothes, " and if you dare mention this to Eri, you wont be using Miroku jr. for a few months."  
  
~*~  
  
Inu Yasha grumbled to himself as he tried to get the engine working on the car in the repair shop.  
  
"Shit, this piece of shit is not working…" he muttered to himself as he decided to give it a rest. He looked down at his watch and thought for a bit.  
  
"hm.. Almost 12:30... Wonder what Kagome is doing." Inu Yasha thought to himself.  
  
"Oi, Inu Yasha." Shippo said as he walked towards him. "Where's your sexy girlfriend?"  
  
"She's in her classes, and you should be to, you runt." Inu Yasha yawned.   
  
"I had early dismissal. Why aren't you with her? You're her little lap dog…"Shippo started. Inu yasha lunged towards him and Shippo dodged the fist coming his way. "So violent, Inu yasha!"  
  
"Shut up, idiot, or I'll shove you in the trunk of this car and drop you off in the middle of nowhere." Inu Yasha threatened.  
  
"Why are you being so grouchy? You need to get laid." Shippo said as he hopped on top of a stack of tires and just sat there.  
  
"And you are?" Inu Yasha scoffed.  
  
"Well, no. I'm only 16, ya' know. And I'm waiting for the right person." Shippo said in defense.  
  
"Save the 'I'm looking for the right person and I cherish my virginity' crap. You just cant get a girl." Inu Yasha said smugly.  
  
"Shut up, dick-wad. At least I'm not making the same mistake as you did with that whore Kikyo-" Shippo growled, then wished he hadn't said that.  
  
Inu yasha snarled and jumped on top of the tires, grabbing Shippo by the throat.   
  
"don't ever say her name like that, ever." Inu Yasha snarled as he let go quickly, causing Shippo to fall off.  
  
"What's your problem, bastard? It's not like you aren't over her." Shippo growled angrily as he stood up and walked off.  
  
'yeah… what is wrong with me, aren't I over her? Don't I like Kagome now?' Inu Yasha thought to himself quietly.   
  
"Fuck…" Inu Yasha growled. He decided he'd pay Kagome a little visit to cool down a bit.  
  
~*~  
  
a/n: Sorry… not so great, but next one will be… I think. Any how, yeah… I have nothing to say! Thanks for the reviews! R&R please! 


	21. Just Visiting

Chapter 21  
  
Just Visiting  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome sighed as she tapped her pencil on the desk rhythmic tap. She looked down at her paper and was surprised at what amount of notes she had only written. Only half a page, the other half was filled with doodles of Inu Yasha's names and stick figures that represented him and herself.  
  
'I'm becoming obsessed with him…' Kagome's mind grumbled. ' what he did this morning… my god, and what I did this morning… he's turned me into a nymphomaniac!'  
  
The teacher had ended her lecture and dismissed everyone.   
  
'What?!' Kagome's mind screamed in a surprised tone, ' but I didn't even get what the hell she was lecturing us about! If my mind is to preoccupied with Inu Yasha, then at this rate, I'm not going to graduate or even get my degree… I wonder what kind of underwear Inu Yasha wears all the time… No! no, no, no, I mean… shit.'   
  
Kagome hurriedly gathered her work and headed for the door. She stopped in her tracks as she saw a familiar male standing at the doorway.  
  
~*~  
  
Sango rested her chin on the back of her hand and sighed down at the paper work on her desk.  
  
"Hey, Sango, you busy right now?" a girl with hair that was too light to be blonde asked as she poked her head in.  
  
"uh, no, not really, come in. What's up, Khlea?" Sango asked as she rested back on the chair.   
  
A young girl that had creamy milk skin, light blue eyes tinged with violet and was a bit smaller than Sango came in. She also worked at 'Guilty Pleasures' as one of the exotic dancers, after all, she did look very exotic.   
  
"A new body has come in. We need to look at it." Khlea explained as she fidgeted with the gloves she was holding and looked down. She was nervous? No, a bit frightened.   
  
"How bad is it?" Sango asked as she got up and grabbed a pair of gloves.  
  
Khlea looked up at her and stared for a bit. "Bad."  
  
~*~  
  
"You know what a youkai is, right?" Khlea asked as the two young women walked down the hall towards.  
  
"Yeah, my grandma use to tell me legends about them." Sango replied. "What does this have to do with the body?"  
  
"well, the body…" Khlea paused for a bit, "it's really bad."   
  
"uhuh."  
  
"No human could have done this. I think it was…"  
  
"A youkai" Sango finished. "But they're only legends."  
  
" fine, you could think that. But whatever happened to that body was not from any human or tool… even animals aren't that…" Khlea paused to find the right word. " gruesome and vicious."   
  
"Let's just find out, I don't want to be led into thinking that legendary demons are out there." Sango sighed as she looked ahead.  
  
~*~  
  
"Kagome…"  
  
"Uh," Kagome started as she threw her backpack on, " Kouga, what are you doing here?"  
  
"To talk to you." Kouga replied as he looked down and back up to her face.  
  
"I already made it clear that I'm not your woman." Kagome said in a flat tone as she walked by him and out into the hall.  
  
"I wasn't going to talk about that, just listen to me." Kouga said as he watched her intently.  
  
Kagome looked down at her watch. "you've got five minutes before I have to go."  
  
"Why? Are you going to visit dog shit?" Kouga asked, anger rising up in his voice.  
  
"four minutes and 30 seconds." Kagome replied.  
  
Kouga sighed. " you don't know Inu Yasha, you've only been with him for, what, a week, maybe less?"  
  
"Three minutes and fifty-six seconds, get to the point."  
  
"You cant be with him, he'll only get you hurt-" Kouga started.  
  
" who are you to forbid me to date who I want too? You're not my father or anything" Kagome said sharply. "why should you even care now? We're through, or are you just jealous even after you seem to act like you can just get any girl you want who happens to walk by?"  
  
She was almost yelling now.  
  
"Because I love you!" Kouga growled angrily, "I can't stop thinking about you! Every time I see you with another man, especially dog-shit, it drives me insane! I was wrong to try and get something that I couldn't from you. I love you."  
  
Kagome was still for a second. Those three words had an affect on her all the time.  
  
" What am I supposed to say back?" Kagome asked angrily, "I cant return your affections, and I can't just say thank you! You make this harder for me!"   
  
Kagome stormed away from him, mumbling to herself. "the nerve, just coming over and telling me that! He knows I have someone already.  
  
"Kagome!" Kouga called out in a pleading tone.  
  
"Your minutes are up!" Kagome snapped.  
  
" you know that if anything happens, I will always be there for you." Kouga said sadly.  
  
Kagome stopped. " Kouga, please, don't make this hard for me."  
  
"I don't care, even if we aren't a couple, we can be friends. I will always be there for you." Kouga sighed and looked down, then gave her a smile. But it wasn't a happy smile, it was one full of regret and sadness.  
  
"I have to go." Kagome said hurriedly and walked off.  
  
~*~  
  
'seriously! Kouga has no right to say that… but was there really a time when I did actually kind of love him when we were dating?' Kagome asked herself as she stared at the floor as she walked. 'It seems like he's changed a bit…'   
  
Kagome bumped into a solid figure and fell on the floor. "Ouchy, watch it."  
  
"Is that how you talk to everyone?" Inu Yasha chuckled as he helped her off the floor.  
  
"No, only to you. What the hell are you doing here? How the hell did you find me? Why are you here?" Kagome bombarded him with questions.  
  
"I just wanted to visit my favorite bitch, then go look for my other girlfriend." Inu Yasha replied as he rolled his eyes.  
  
"ha ha, shut up." Kagome growled.   
  
"you're bitchier than most days." Inu Yasha smirked as he circled her like a shark.  
  
" maybe it's because you're here."  
  
Inu Yasha sniffed at her.  
  
"or maybe it's because of Kouga." He growled.  
  
"Look, don't start shit with me. He didn't do anything." Kagome sighed in irritation.  
  
" and he wont be, I'm kicking his ass." Inu Yasha snarled.  
  
"No! go away before I report you as a sexual predator or something." Kagome replied as she grabbed onto his arm and led him down the hall.   
  
"Kagome, I cant let that asshole pester you all the time." Inu Yasha softly.  
  
"he wont be. Now, why are you here?" Kagome asked as she gave kissed his cheek softly.  
  
"I told you." Inu Yasha growled playfully as he grabbed her by the waist and kissed the tip of her nose. "I'm meeting up with my other girlfriend."  
  
"Jackass." Kagome hissed as she pushed him away.   
  
"you know I'm playing." InuYasha chuckled.  
  
"Yeah, I know." Kagome said stubbornly, "now leave before I report you as a sex fiend stalker and a sexual predator who keeps harassing me."  
  
"You wouldn't do that." Inu yasha smirked, "I know you love it when I harass you."  
  
"Yeah, keep thinking that, I only fake it." Kagome scoffed.  
  
" yeah, sure, even though I can smell the arou-"  
  
"Shut up, Inu Yasha," Kagome glared at him.  
  
Inu Yasha stalked over to her and nuzzled her neck as he held her by the waist.  
  
"you like your morning?" he growled softly.  
  
The blood rushed up to Kagome's face as the memories ran through her of what happened earlier.  
  
'I actually let him do that… and I did that too… God, I'm becoming the female version of Miroku!'  
  
"Uh…"  
  
InuYasha chuckled. " I love the affect I have on you."  
  
Kagome pushed him away.   
  
"I have to go." she said in a quiet, coy voice and hurried off.  
  
Inu Yasha chuckled to himself.  
  
~*~  
  
"What's the bag for?" Sango asked as they entered the room. She stared down at the brown paper bags Khlea held.  
  
"I told you," Khlea replied. "it's bad."  
  
"Can't be that bad, I've seen bad." Sango replied as she stopped in front of the covered body.   
  
Khlea gave an exasperated sigh, "Fine, oh mighty and strong one. Check it for yourself, even I took one good look at that and…"  
  
Sango peeled the cover off the body and her eyes widened. "Oh Gods."  
  
'I'm not going to be sick, I am not going to be sick, shit, I'm going to be sick.'  
  
"Shit, I need to get out." Khlea breathed as she turned around.  
  
Sango grabbed the brown back and vomited her breakfast and whatever else she ate earlier into it.  
  
She wiped the tears that welled in her eyes from retching and looked back at the body.  
  
"Oh my God, what the hell could have done this?"   
  
~*~  
  
A/n: dun dun dun! Oooh, scary. Anyhow, yeah, I just felt like putting some horror into it. ^_^;; yeah, poor Kagome, she's having thoughts, but it's otay! She has Inu Yasha! And Sango just puked because of a body… eheh, R & R! 


	22. just before the date

Chapter 22  
  
Just Before the Date  
  
"Inu Yasha" Kagome yawned as she stretched on her bed, " he's supposed to pick me up at 7… it's only 5…"  
  
::Ring ring::  
  
Kagome reached for the phone and yawned before she answered it.  
  
"Good evening. Kagome speaking." Kagome said with a faux optimistic voice.  
  
"Hey there, Shit!" a girl's voice called out from the other line.  
  
"Kagura! How's it been, Super Slut?" Kagome said happily.  
  
Kagura lauged.   
  
"My God, Hiten was gone for awhile. So when he came back home, I fucked him senseless! He left me sexually frustrated after that trip to Washington D.C with his father. But, ooh, he was so active that night!" Kagura exclaimed. "We fucked like 5 times after he gave me oral-"  
  
"OKAY! Kagura, my little whore," Kagome started "Don't go into detail with me. If you would just look at life, you'll realize how big it is, yes, bigger than a man's dick."  
  
Kagura laughed again. "Well, I'm just guiding you on how to have great sex for someone who isn't getting any."  
  
"Pssh, well, I don't kiss and tell, unlike some people…" Kagome replied, " but I do have a boyfriend, so shut up."  
  
"Ooh, what happened to Kouga?" Kagura asked, interested, "you weren't getting any from him."   
  
"I don't know. Kouga, he's handsome and full of lust. And also full of himself at times. There were times when I thought of just… well, yeah, you know, just fucking him and not making love." Kagome replied as she sat up.  
  
"Ooh, so our little church girl lusted after a man…" Kagura whispered as if a secret.  
  
"shut up, pussy head." Kagome playfully snapped.  
  
"Well, Hiten and I are going out soon… are you free tomorrow?" Kagura asked.  
  
"Uh, I don't think I have any plans, let me check my agenda first." Kagome said as she searched through her planning book.  
  
"you're that busy? So professional." Kagura snickered.  
  
"Well, I actually have a life." Kagome replied. "I'm free tomorrow after work."  
  
"Okay, meet me at 'La Grande Café…'" Kagura paused for a minute, " is seven okay?"  
  
"Yeah, great." Kagome responded.  
  
"Wait… so, who's this boyfriend of yours?" Kagura asked slyly.  
  
"Well, I doubt you know him…" Kagome started.  
  
"Try me."  
  
"Inu Yasha."  
  
"Inu Yasha?" Kagura yelled. "Are you serious?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"My God, practically everyone knows him." Kagura exclaimed. "Shit, I gots to go! I'll tell you tomorrow."  
  
"Oh, okay, bye." Kagome said, wondering what she meant.  
  
" bye shit-head." Kagura replied and hung up before Kagome could say anything back.  
  
~*~  
  
"Oi, Kagome, I told you to get ready and that I'd pick you up at seven." a voice interrupted Kagome's nap.  
  
"Shit…" Kagome cursed. "Did I fall asleep?"  
  
Keh, obviously." Inu yasha snorted.  
  
"Inu Yasha, come here…" Kagome mumbled against her pillow.  
  
"Huh?" Inu Yasha bent down. "Don't get sick, I already made plans-whoa!"  
  
Kagome grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled down hard so that he fell on top of her. She rolled over so he was beneath her and she was on top now.   
  
"Don't be so cocky, Inu Yasha" Kagome growled as she pulled his bandana off. "You got me late for class, you naughty boy."  
  
Inu Yasha made a sound of protest, but Kagome quieted him when she locked her lips around his. His eyes slid shut instinctively, so he didn't notice Kagome putting some sort of rosary over his head. Kagome slightly pulled away to levitate Inu yasha's head away from the pillow and slid the rosary down around his neck.  
  
"Kagome, what the hell is this?" Inu Yasha inquired as he looked at the beads.   
  
Kagome smiled, ignoring his question and kissed him softly. Inu Yasha tried to deepen the kiss, but Kagome pulled away and buried her head on the crook of his shoulder.   
  
"This necklace looks fruity." Inu Yasha stated. He heard Kagome mumble a few things before she sat up and leered down at him.  
  
"Then take it off." She suggested.  
  
Inu Yasha narrowed his eyes at her, growing suspicious. He pulled at the necklace and tried to pull it off or raise it above his head, but it wouldn't budge.  
  
"What in all the hells?" Inu Yasha yelled and glared at the girl on top of him.  
  
"something for me to get you to behave." Kagome smirked. She yelped and jumped off of him as he grabbed her, but lost his grip.  
  
"Sit." She commanded.  
  
Inu Yasha growled loudly as the spell rolled him over and slammed his body face down on the bed. Kagome climbed back on top of him and straddled his back. She bent down and licked the tip, earning a muffled groan from him, and sat back up.   
  
"I think I'm going to keep it on you." Kagome said as she bent over to his ear again, "I like being dominant in any way." she whispered the sentence seductively and nipped at his ear, rubbing it between her teeth.  
  
Inu Yasha made muffled noises on the bed and tried to sit up.  
  
"No, no, no, sit." Kagome scolded. Inu yasha's body slammed into the bed again while Kagome riding him, making the bed creak from the impact.  
  
Kagome had a growing urge to reach and touch him at the front, but dismissed the idea reluctantly as she saw what time it was.  
  
"Shit, 6:30. I need to dress up." She mumbled as she crawled off of him.  
  
Inu Yasha raised his face and growled as he grabbed Kagome by the arm.  
  
"I'm getting you for this." He threatened.  
  
Kagome gave a joyous, yet mocking laugh. "You didn't seem to mind while I was playing with you ears. We have to go, I need to get dressed. Get out."  
  
Inu Yasha smirked.  
  
~*~  
  
Sango rested the cool, damp cloth against her head and headed back towards the room where it held the dead bodies.  
  
"Sango, I don't think we should go back." Khlea said as she fingered a piece of her ivory hair that trailed over her shoulder.  
  
"We need to find out what happened, that's part of the job." Sango replied as she patted the pale, smooth skin of her face with the wet cloth.   
  
"What's more to find out? The body was skinned. That person was skinned alive." Khlea choked out.  
  
" I want to know what could have done it."   
  
Sango re-entered the room and stared at the body. She breathed in calmly and proceeded towards the body to examine it.  
  
"Shit." She muttered as she stared down at the raw face.  
  
~*~  
  
Kikyo looked at Kouga across the table in disgust.  
  
"you actually told her how you felt?" Kikyo asked as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, so what?" Kouga snarled.  
  
"You thought that it would help her get back to you. We made a deal, I get Inu Yasha, you get Kagome." Kikyo gave an exasperated sigh.   
  
"Look, I've got something planned out, okay?" Kouga snorted as he watched the girl before him.   
  
'she looks almost like Kagome…' he thought to himself.  
  
"And what is your plan?" Kikyo asked as she rested her elbow on the table. She lowered her head down to rest her chin on her palm as she stared back at him.  
  
Kouga sighed softly " We get Inu Yasha to say that he still loves you, and we make Kagome watch."  
  
~*~  
  
"Get out!" Kagome yelled as she shoved Inu Yasha out the door, "I need to dress up!"  
  
Kagome was wearing only a towel after taking a quick bath, and Inu Yasha wouldn't budge.  
  
"Get out!" She growled angrily and shoved him, but the sudden movement had caused the towel to drop.  
  
Inu Yasha stared down at the young, naked body before him and the smirk grew wider.  
  
a/n: okie dokie, who knows what happens next?? Lol, well, I'll describe the body in the next chapter, and yeah… gosh, you guys really hate Kikyo, I'm not trying to make their ex- gf and bf look bad… ~_~ but, yeah, I will create the bad person…villain or something. Thanks for the reviews!! Review some more and I'll hurry it up. 


	23. The Night is Young

Chapter 23  
  
The Night is Young  
  
~*~  
  
"Inu Yasha!" Kagome snarled angrily as she quickly snatched the towel off the floor and wrapped it around her small body.   
  
"Aww, do I have to go?" Inu Yasha complained in a very childlike tone. " can't I just watch you dress up?"  
  
"Get out you pervert!" Kagome growled as she shoved him out roughly and slammed the door shut.  
  
"but I already saw your boobs and you rubbed them all over my face! Why do I have to go only now?" Inu Yasha yelled outside, still holding the childlike tone.  
  
"Inu Yasha, Sit!" Kagome yelled back.  
  
::Thump::  
  
"Shit…" Inu Yasha mumbled against the floor, only remembering now that he had the necklace on him.  
  
~*~  
  
"Pervert" Kagome grumbled as she passed by Inu Yasha out the door.   
  
Inu Yasha chuckled and took the time to let his eyes wander over her body while she had her back on him.   
  
Tonight she wore a short black skirt, a tube-top that that scrunched up a bit on the sides and showed a bit of smooth, creamy skin, and black high heels that strapped around her ankles.   
  
'She probably has an obsession with straps…' Inu Yasha thought to himself, ' I wonder if she likes being strapped down…'  
  
Kagome grabbed her coat and turned back towards Inu Yasha. The outfit showed the beautiful curves of her breasts and hips, giving her an hourglass shape.  
  
"Stop staring at me like that." Kagome said a tad nervously.  
  
"You look beautiful." Inu Yasha replied with a smirk, " You nervous that I'll take you to a secluded place and ravage you?"  
  
Kagome stared at him for a while. "you're a pervert, I don't know what to expect from you if I were alone with you."  
  
Inu yasha stalked towards her like a predatorily animal, having a predatorily gleam in his eyes. Kagome had the urge to just back away, but stayed her ground. Inu Yasha came behind her and nuzzled her on the neck where the hickey was. He finally marked her, well, temporarily, to show other males that she was already being courted by another male.  
  
"You look beautiful." He repeated in a soft growl.  
  
Kagome shuddered as he grazed his claws lightly up and down her bare arms.  
  
"Let's go." he breathed down her neck, gently taking her hand in his.  
  
Kagome lost the 40 points of her IQ she was wanting to keep for the rest of the night and simply just nodded and walked out of the door, towards the car.  
  
~*~  
  
"Sango, love, what's wrong?" Miroku asked as he watched the love of his life refusing to eat.  
  
"I'm not hungry." she snapped.  
  
"No, Sango, you're lying. You cant lie to me." Miroku replied as he lifted a piece of lasagna with a fork and took a bite. Sango stared at him, then stared back down and poked at the food in her plate.  
  
"No, I'm fine. I'm not hungry." she mumbled as she picked up her untouched food and shoved it in the fridge.   
  
"I'm taking a bath." Sango called out as she headed up the stairs.   
  
Miroku gave a mischievous smirk. He quickly washed his dish and headed up to the bathroom.  
  
~*~  
  
"Miroku…" The girl moaned against the black marbled wall.  
  
She squirmed between the wall and the man and rested her arms on his shoulders. Miroku lifter her off the shower floor by her thighs and pushed her against the wall, away from the water showering down on them.  
  
She instinctively wrapped her creamy, smooth legs around him and felt him penetrate her, being sheathed in her heat.   
  
Miroku groaned his pleasure and rocked against her. He faintly heard her small cries of pleasure, but roked harder against her, pushing her further up against the wall.   
  
Sango grabbed a handful of his short hiar and dug her nails into his shoulder. She grunted as miroku shifted his position and lowered her head to rest on his houlder. She buried her face on the side of his neck and let her warm breath caress the skin.   
  
Miroku groaned as he tried to find a deeper part in Sango to increase the pleasure.  
  
"Sango." Miorku grunted "I want you on the floor."  
  
Moments later, the girl lay panting and moaning on the marbled floor, oblivious to the noise of water running and that she was wasting it. The man above her moved his hips in a rhythmic way against her, watching her facial expressions and body reaction. He thrust into her until she threw her head back, eyes shut, back arched and cried out her climax. He shortly followed after her with his release and let her fight under him before he collapsed on top of her, moving a bit to the side so he wouldn't suffocate her with his chest. They lay there for a while, in a heap of tangled, sweaty limbs, regaining their normal breathing pace. Miroku rolled off of Sango's body, noticing a small stinging sensation on his shoulders and back. He realized that Sango had not been to gentle with her nails.  
  
The woman gently breathing next to him snuggled to his chest and sighed in content, felling sleepy, relaxed and relieved.   
  
"Mmm… Miroku, when did you get to be so good?" Sango mumbled against his chest.   
  
"Ah, Sango, I'm hurt. You never noticed that I was an all mighty sex god?" Miroku replied jokingly as he breathed in the scent of lavender, sweat and sex.   
  
Sango giggled and buried her face into his chest. "Thank you." She mumbled against him.  
  
"Sexual release is good for getting rid of tension." Miroku said happily. "And it was my pleasure, I should be thanking you."  
  
Miroku paused for a moment.  
  
"Do you want to talk about what's been bothering you now?"  
  
Sango peered into his face, and Miroku thought he imagined fear cloud up her eyes for a second, but it was gone so suddenly.   
  
"Miroku, you distracted me from my bath. I'd like to finish it." Sango replied as she sat up.   
  
The warm feeling of after sex was leaving her body and the tension in he muscles and mind were going to start again. Miroku sighed and planed a kiss on her forehead.  
  
"You don't have to talk to me if you don't want to or if you're not ready. I wait for you in the room, love."   
  
Miroku grabbed a towel and left to find a pair of his sleeping-wear in Sango's room. Sango softly smiled to herself, then turned into a frown after she realized the water was cold now and still running. The water bill might be a problem too…"  
  
~*~  
  
"Inu Yasha, that's the 2nd red-light you've ran through." Kagome growled as she gripped the sides of her seat.   
  
"Feh, if you hadn't fooled around with me, then took your time dressing up, we'd be there already." Inu Yasha snorted.  
  
"Don't blame everything on me!" Kagome replied, "If you weren't being perverted, I would have been ready earlier."  
  
Inu Yasha rolled his eyes towards her and stared at her, especially her noticeable cleavage.  
  
"Road, look at road!!" Kagome yelled in a panicked tone.  
  
"I'd rather look at you." Inu Yasha replied, still staring at her.  
  
"Inu Yasha…" Kagome started.  
  
Inu Yasha stopped the cat when the light turned red, not passing the line by an inch, and he was still staring at Kagome.   
  
"You crazy, ruthless bastard!" Kagome growled, "I'm taking a cab home."  
  
"No, you wouldn't want to leave me to die in a car accident alone, would you?" Inu Yasha asked in a fake sad tone as he focused on the road again.  
  
"Inu Yasha, you're to stubborn and arrogant to be killed in an accident," Kagome commented, "but for me, that's another story."  
  
"Keh, the night is young, babes. I wont let anything happen to you." Inu Yasha gave her the 'bad-boy' smirk that left her feeling like melting into a puddle.   
  
The look he gave her was enough to make her melt into a puddle and left her shuddering in delight.  
  
'I don't think I'll be waking up a virgin tomorrow…' Kagome thought to herself by the way Inu Yasha let his eyes wander over her. What she saw there was raw lust…  
  
And need.   
  
~*~  
  
a/n: heh, guess what happens next chapter is Kagome's thinking that?? ^_^ whoops, forgot to put in the body… oh well, you'll find out soon enough. 


	24. A Night at Guilty Pleasures

Chapter 24  
  
A Night at Guilty Pleasures  
  
~*~  
  
Inu Yasha growled and glared at the waiter. He was irritated by the waiter's attitude towards the couple because they had arrived more than 10 minutes late. The waiter quickly changed his attitude after Inu Yasha informed him on his last name.   
  
"I apologize for my rudeness, Mr. TaiYoukai. This way, please." the waiter quickly said in a nervous voice.  
  
"Keh." Inu Yasha grunted as they were led to their table and were seated.   
  
"Inu Yasha…" Kagome fidgeted with the napkin in her hand.  
  
"Hmm?"   
  
"It's really, really sweet that you're bringing me to these expensive, beautiful French Restaurants, and I mean no offense, but" Kagome started.  
  
"It's really snobbish." Inu Yasha finished with a gentle smirk that could make any girl melt into a helpless puddle. "Yeah, I was kinda gettin' bored of this too."  
  
Kagome smiled.  
  
"So, where do you suggest we go for dinner?" Inu Yasha asked.   
  
Kagome's smile widened.  
  
The waiter was puzzled as the couple who had recently just arrived passed by him and walked out of the restaurant.  
  
~*~  
  
"Mmm…" Kagome stuffed a tortilla chip in her moth and happily munched on it.  
  
Inu Yasha took a bite of his burrito and chewed in delight.   
  
"This is a nice burrito place." Inu Yasha commented after he swallowed and before he took another bite.   
  
"Mhmm. I go here for lunch sometimes if I'm in a hurry." Kagome said as she picked up her burrito, half wrapped in foil, and nibbled on it.   
  
"This is real food, way better then baked snails with garlic." Inu Yasha grinned at her and watched her eat from across the table. Kagome blushed and looked down.   
  
"It's rude to stare." Kagome muttered.  
  
"Yeah, just point and laugh." Inu Yasha's smirk grew wider at the look Kagome gave him.  
  
Kagome took another tortilla chip and dipped it into the sauce. She quickly stuffed it into her mouth since she had gotten to much sauce on it and now it was dripping down her fingers, mouth, and some on her chest.   
  
"Damn it…" Kagome sighed as she licked and sucked the sauce off her fingers. Inu Yasha's eyes grew wide as he stared intently at her, mostly at the way she sucked her finger clean. Kagome noticed this and immediately stopped, a blush crossing over her cheeks. She looked down and cursed again.  
  
"Shit, it better not have stained my shirt…" Kagome muttered as she reached for a napkin to wipe the sauce of her chest and shirt. Inu Yasha's hand stopped her from taking a napkin, as he took one for himself.  
  
"Here, let me help."  
  
Inu Yasha walked across and bent his head down. Kagome's eyes went wide with shock and embarrassment as Inu Yasha licked the sauce right off her chest.  
  
"Inu Yasha!" Kagome hissed as she pushed him away. "Not in public!"  
  
Inu Yasha smirked at her modesty and stared down at her. He bent his head down again towards her face and licked the edge of her mouth and the bottom of her lips and gave her a soft, slow, chaste kiss.   
  
"You had a little sauce on there too." Inu Yasha whispered against her lips and returned to his seat. Kagome blushed harder and looked down at her burrito, then back to Inu Yasha's face.  
  
Inu Yasha smirked again and licked his lips. "Mm.. That tasted good."  
  
Kagome thought that her blush couldn't get darker then it was already; she was wrong.  
  
'Was he talking about the food and sauce… or me?' Kagome thought nervously. She looked down at her watch and noticed it was already 8 o'clock. 'Eri, Yumi, Rin and Sango must have already opened the club…'   
  
"Lets go, Kagome." Inu Yasha said as he stood up and walked beside her.   
  
"Where?"  
  
"Somewhere." Inu Yasha replied.  
  
"Gee, that's a lot of information." Kagome said sarcastically.  
  
"Just follow me." Inu Yasha said as he gently tugged her up to her feet and towards the exit.  
  
~*~  
  
"It's…beautiful." Kagome breathed.  
  
"My mom use to take me and Sesshoumaru here when we were young and going on a business trip with dad, sometimes.." Inu Yasha replied.  
  
Kagome looked around the small building. It's walls were painted a soft, baby pink, lined with gold frames. The ceiling was a dome shape and had Michael Angelo's famous painting of the baby angels.  
  
"It's another French pastry and ice cream parlor shop." Inu Yasha smiled, a genuine smile. Kagome stared at him. Even his boyish smile could reduce her into a puddle.  
  
"C'mon, lets get some dessert. I want some sugar to hype me up for tonight. " Inu Yasha wiggled an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Ew, pervert. Get your mind out of the gutter and just order your damn dessert." Kagome muttered.  
  
Kagome ordered French vanilla while Inu Yasha ordered plain chocolate, both on cones and both paid with Inu Yasha's money… even though Kagome protested.  
  
"Let's go walk around for a while." Inu Yasha said as he held onto Kagome's hand like a child.  
  
"We shouldn't be walking after eating so much…" Kagome complained, mostly because she was wearing high heels.   
  
"You didn't even eat a lot." Inu Yasha replied.  
  
"What about… uh… Danger lurking around the corners of the street?" Kagome pulled another excuse.  
  
"Keh, I told you I wouldn't le anything happen to you. You've got an all-mighty god to protect you... Which is me." Inu Yasha responded as he continued to hold her hand.  
  
'Aww, that's so… cute?' Kagome thought for a while. 'No, Inu Yasha's to arrogant to be cute. Whatever…'  
  
She caved in and decided to just walk.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome and Inu Yasha walked around, chatting about anything that came to mind. Kagome then smirked and brought up a new subject.  
  
"Eri and Yumi were talking about dreams this morning. It was really weird…" Kagome started.  
  
Inu Yasha stopped but quickly continued to eat his ice cream before it melted.  
  
"And I had this dream where I saw you in an office, doing some paper work…"  
  
Inu Yasha stopped and looked at her.  
  
"You dreamt about me last night?" Inu Yasha asked with a wicked smirk.  
  
"Eww, no, not that way. I didn't think you'd be this perverted when I met you." Kagome growled as she playfully slapped him on the shoulder.   
  
"What did you dream about?" she asked as she licked the ice cream before it melted onto her hand.  
  
Inu Yasha threw the rest of his ice cream cone away in the trash next to him and watched Kagome finish hers.  
  
"Why don't you finish your story first?" Inu Yasha suggested.  
  
"You just don't want to tell me because it's something really perverted." Kagome replied as she threw half of her ice cream cone away.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
A soft breeze caressed Kagome's bare skin and shuddered. Inu Yasha noticed she was OBVIOUSLY cold.   
  
"Are you cold?" Inu Yasha asked as he looked at her, well, ah, her chest actually.  
  
Pervert." Kagome hissed as she crossed her arms across her chest.  
  
Inu Yasha chuckled, then removed his coat and wrapped it over her shoulder.  
  
"Thank you." she said coyly as she reached up and pecked him on the cheek. Inu yasha growled and grabbed her by the waist. Their lips were merely a few inches away, until the tune of 'So Anxious' by Genuwine rang out, demolishing the moment.  
  
"Shit," Kagome muttered as she grabbed the cell phone out of her purse. Inu Yasha was agitated now that the moment was disrupted by the damn cell phone and the caller.  
  
"Uhuh, talk to me… wait, Sango and Khlea aren't there?" Kagome asked. "But I cant, I'm on a date…"  
  
Inu Yasha listened and growled low at his throat at the demand of Kagome's leaving.  
  
"Uh, okay, I'll be there in a while… 20 min." Kagome sighed. "Yeah, bye."  
  
Kagome shoved the cell phone back onto her purse and turned around towards Inu Yasha.   
  
"Need to leave so soon?" Inu Yasha asked as he held her hand and walked back to the car.  
  
Kagome's face lit up again. "Hey, Inu Yasha, want to visit 'Guilty Pleasures'?"  
  
~*~  
  
"Kagome!" Rin squealed, over the loud crowd and pounding music, behind the bar.  
  
"Hey Rin." Kagome smiled as she dragged Inu Yasha behind her like a child to the bar. "Where is Sango and Khlea?"   
  
Rin flipped two bottles in her hand and poured it into a glass, she then twirled the bottles expertly and shoved it on the shelves.   
  
"they don't feel to well." Rin replied as she handed a young man his drink. The man winked at her and said his thanks.  
  
"Rin, you're checking their Ids, right?" Kagome asked as she sat down.  
  
"Uh… Of course…" Rin said slowly as she let her gaze fall.  
  
"Rin, are you giving-" Kagome started.  
  
"Just kidding." Rin reassured quickly, "Geez, after working here, I would know what to do already."  
  
"Hey Kagome." a Girl with lavender hair and purple eyes greeted as she expertly spun the bottle, threw it and caught it facing down. She poured it into the small cup and slid it across the table.   
  
"Hey Nikasha." Kagome greeted.   
  
Inu Yasha took a seat and leaned against the table, watching the girls.  
  
"The Performance tonight is a person short…" Rin began.  
  
"Because of Khlea?" Kagome made it sound like a question.  
  
"Yeah, and no one knows how to do Khlea's part for the performance…" Rin continued.  
  
"Which performance are we showing tonight?"  
  
"Uh… 'You Can Leave Your Hat On' performance." Rin replied.  
  
"Kagome stared at her. "you want me to fill in for Khlea."  
  
"Exactly."   
  
"Rin, you cant be serious." Kagome started. "I told you, I am not doing that anymore…"  
  
"But people came to see that performance. We got a lot of money from it, and they expect that show." Rin replied as she filled up another cup with vodka.   
  
Kagome sighed and looked at Inu Yasha, who was currently grinning at her dilemma.  
  
"Fine." Kagome narrowed her eyes at Inu Yasha, but sighed and started for the back stage. She bent down as she passed by him and whispered, " you're a pervert. But you will never forget this night. Stay here and watch the show."  
  
With that, she left for the back stage.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey Inu Yasha." Rin said in a bubbly tone.  
  
"Oh, Rin. Where's Sesshoumaru? Why isn't he here being overprotective over you?" Inu Yasha snorted.  
  
"Hey, now, don't get angry. Sesshy's working late. After all, he is a doctor." Rin replied as she slid him a glass with a straw.  
  
"I want beer or vodka. Inu Yasha demanded.  
  
"You're not 21." Rin replied, "you can have water, soda or a Shirley temple. Or anything that's virgin."  
  
'Ooh, Kagome, she's a virgin, I'll have her.' His brain chirped, but Inu Yasha ignored.  
  
"I want some alcohol" Inu Yasha said as he swirled the straw around in the cup.  
  
"No." Rin said sternly.  
  
"Why not?" Inu Yasha asked in a child-like tone.  
  
"I just told you! You are not 21, you're 20."  
  
"How do you know?" Inu Yasha sneered, keeping the childlike tone.  
  
Rin sighed and rolled her eyes, "Jesus, Inu Yasha, drop it already! Kagome wouldn't like you to get drunk before anything happens in the bedroom."  
  
Inu Yasha shut his mouth.  
  
The stage lights suddenly shut off, leaving it shadowed. Inu Yasha stopped his complaining and watched the stage. The lights turned on again from the back of the stage and revealed a screen on the middle of the stage with a shadow, obviously a figure was behind it, wearing a hat. On the sides were more screens with figures behind it.   
  
The intro of the song 'You Can Leave Your Hat On' from the movie "The Full Monty" began, and the show started.  
  
Inu Yasha's eyes slid over the shadowed figure's body behind the screen in the middle of the stage, and he knew exactly who the figure was.  
  
~*~  
  
A/n: Mwahahah, cliffies are so fun, doncha think? Review and I may be merciful and put in the next chapter….   
  
Chapter 25 : A Sinful Dance 


	25. A Sinful Dance

Chapter 25  
  
A Sinful Dance.  
  
~*~  
  
Inu Yasha licked his suddenly dry lips as the shadow behind the screen turned around, now side view, so that the size of her breast could be shown off. The song had already begun, and the figure raised an arm up and let her other hand caress down it as she seductively began to crouch down, the arm still up. She turned around, putting her back to the crowd and swayed her hips while beginning to stand back up. She continued to sway her hips slowly to the music, teasing the crowd and driving Inu Yasha to the brink of lunacy.   
  
The figure's shadow made it obvious that it had just removed the first article of clothing and threw it over the screen.   
  
It was a black, silk suit jacket, and Inu Yasha realized he was panting slightly and that he couldn't keep his arousal down; he was only male. He didn't care, he just wanted to watch. The figure's shadow then turned around, facing the crowd, and her hip made a very seductive thrusting movement and swayed to the side. The fingers slowly and teasingly played along her sides, down to her hips, then one hand slid down over to her inner thigh and back to her hip, causing Inu Yasha's arousal to twitch.   
  
  
  
The other figures behind the screens stayed still, unmoving from their position like still life, and the shadows made them have the appearance of wearing nothing behind the scenes.  
  
She suddenly slid her pants down in one fluid movement, and let it slide down and poll at her feet; which she tossed aside. It slid away to the side, away from the screen. Inu Yasha tried to remember how to breath and stared at the piece of clothing. It was a matching black silk pants. The whole outfit seemed like a business suit for the mafia for the godfather or something. The figure was back to side view, her arms up, letting her hips sway and she bended a knee to make her leg rub against her other leg. The music suddenly sopped and the lights went out on the stage.   
  
Inu Yasha was frustrated that the sweet torture had ended, and softly growled. The crowd was still staring up at the stage, waiting and watching intently.   
  
The lights went back on from above the stage, revealing a woman with a black hat on, hiding her face since she was looking down. Two girls slid down the pole and the beat to " all that jazz" started. Kagome looked up and winked at the crowd.  
  
'Tonight's going to be a long night.' Inu Yasha thought as a smirk graced his lips as Kagome's set her eyes on him for a moment.   
  
~*~  
  
Sango tossed around in her sleep, Miroku oblivious to the fact that Sango was being plagued by dreams. Dreams she couldn't escape.  
  
~*~::Dream::~*~  
  
Sango found herself in the room, the bodies still in their spot where Sango had left them, except for the certain body under the white sheet. She looked down and realized she was wearing a white nightgown and she was barefooted. She mechanically started to walk towards the body, and each step seemed so real, so cold on the shiny, white tile floor.   
  
  
  
Sango stood only a foot away from the corpse, and she slowly reached for the white sheets, but the sheets move away from her. The body sat up, and the sheets slid down, revealing everything that horrified Sango. The body was all flesh and meat. She could see the meaty muscles twitch as it moved to look at her.   
  
  
  
It stared at her, not blinking at all. Of course it couldn't blink, it's eyelids were gone too. The dry, pale blue eyes stared at her, and she stared back. She tried to back away, but the things hand shot out and grabbed her forearm. It was so wet, so slick, and so hot, burning hot. Sango screamed.  
  
~*~  
  
"Sango?" Mirkou yelled as he tried to calm down his lover. Sango gave a blood curling scream again and thrashed around the bed.  
  
"Sango?" Miroku yelled again, grabbing her arms and restraining her on the bed. "Wake up!"   
  
Sango gave a whimper and her eyes shot open, staring widely at Miroku.  
  
"Mioku…" She whimpered.  
  
Miroku got off of, kissing her head and stroked it. "It's alright, baby. You're safe."  
  
"Miroku, hold me." Sango whimpered again.  
  
Miroku sighed softly and held her, "what's wrong?"  
  
Sango made another whimpering noise and just hid her face on his chest.  
  
"Shh… it's alright. Just go to sleep, we'll talk in the morning." Miroku whispered as he kissed the top of her head softly.  
  
Sango stayed there, feeling safe in her lover's arms. She wanted it to stay this way, forever. For her to feel safe and that she wouldn't have more of those nightmares. Sango fell asleep, cradled by Miroku, breathing softly and dreaming of nothing. Miroku sighed and laid back down with her, wondering what could have made his girlfriend scream and go into hysterics like that.  
  
~*~  
  
Inu Yasha was panting over the girl on the stage that was effortlessly seducing the crowd, just by swaying her hip and dancing to the beat with the other girls as backup.   
  
Kagome looked down at Inu Yasha and raised her arms, ran her hands through her hair and trailed it down her neck to her chest, right between the cleavage.   
  
Inu Yasha gulped and stared at her, a lot of impish ideas going through his mind of what he could do with her when he finally got her to be alone with him.   
  
The girl smiled devilishly and strode towards him off the stage, swaying her hips a little more and her hands placed on her hips.  
  
She stood right in front of him, legs slightly apart, and Inu Yasha got a really good look at what she was wearing. Black high heels with fishnet stockings, black lacey corset and a really, really short skirt that was so short, that one lean forward and anybody could see the color, size, and brand of your underwear.  
  
She leaned forward to Inu Yasha's ear, and let her breath caress the side of his face and neck.  
  
"After I'm through with this dance," She whispered seductively, "You'll think sex seems like church."  
  
Inu Yasha gulped and had to restrain from grabbing her and just doing what ever he wanted with her small, sexy body.  
  
Kagome smirked , then licked the side of his face and gave it a peck. She seductively swayed her hips while walking back to the stage, continuing the seductive, sinful dance.   
  
Inu Yasha stared at her wide eyed, his breathing was short and quick. 'My god, she's tempting me just to fuck her right there.'  
  
~*~  
  
After Kagome's performance, she walked over to Inu Yasha from the stage. She smiled down at him and gave his a soft chaste kiss, and when Inu Yasha tried to deepen it, she pulled away.  
  
"My dance isn't finished, you know." Kagome whispered.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"This is MY sinful dance." Kagome replied in a silky, seductive tone.  
  
She sat on his lap and proceeded to give him a lap dance.  
  
~*~  
  
A/n: guess what, I begged my parents not to take me to Lake Tahoe, 'cause my cousin is coming to, and she is sooo annoying, I almost hate her with a passion. Almost, but I love my other cousin.  
  
Next chapter is….  
  
Sinful Dance II 


	26. Promised

Chapter 26  
  
Promised  
  
~*~  
  
Inu Yasha groaned as the girl writhed on his lap. He placed his hands on her waist, only to have it slapped away.  
  
"Hey, hands off, I'm doing this, or I'll stop." Kagome replied as she continued to mover her hips on her boyfriend's lap.  
  
"Then you better stop or we'll be giving everyone a free show." He gritted out.  
  
"Really?"   
  
"Kagome…"   
  
Kagome thrust her hips back and let her body bump against his arousal, causing him to groan out loud.   
  
"Fine, show's done." She replied as she stood up and gave him a soft kiss on the nose. She looked down into his glazed eyes and slightly parted mouth, panting. She bent down to the side of his face and whispered "But it'll continue at home."   
  
Inu Yasha growled softly. "Kagome…"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Promise?"  
  
Kagome laughed. "yeah."  
  
She headed for the back stage to retrieve her clothes and to get out of the damn skimpy outfit, but heard Inu Yasha call out her name.  
  
"Where are you going?" he inquired.  
  
"To get dressed, I'm not going to be walking around like Satan's personal slut from hell" She replied.  
  
"But I like it, and you're my personal slut from hell." He snorted.  
  
Kagome glared at him. "I'm going to break my promise to you…"  
  
"I'll keep my mouth shut." Inu Yasha said quickly.  
  
"Good."  
  
~*~  
  
"Sess…" Rin pushed the man away, "I thought we were just watching the movie."  
  
Sess grunted and continued to kiss Rin's neck.  
  
"Sess… we just did 'that' this morning." Rin giggled, then gasped as he nipped her neck.  
  
"I don't recall there was a limit on how many times we can do 'that'." he emphasized on the word 'That'.  
  
"Well, there isn't but…"  
  
"Rin, shh…"Sess growled as he snaked a hand up her shirt.  
  
"Sess!" Rin gasped. "Watch… Movie…"  
  
"Sh!" Sess squeezed the delicate orb and licked the line up her jaw line, then nipped at it.   
  
Rin couldn't find anymore words, so only helpless sounds came from her lips.   
  
"Wai…Wait… someone might walk in on us." Rin groaned out.  
  
"We're in your room, why would someone walk in here?" Sess growled.  
  
"Kagome did last time." Rin replied as she entwined her fingers in his platinum colored hair.   
  
"The door is locked." He replied as he lifted her shirt up and kissed the top of her breast.   
  
Rin moaned and rubbed her thigh against his arousal, causing it to twitch. He groaned and nipped into the snowy white flesh. Rin's eyes were shut, and she rubbed her thigh against his erection again, not noticing how tight his pants were becoming. Sess growled and quickly removed her shirt and bra. He latched on to the nub on Rin's chest and started sucking and pulling gently with his teeth. Rin mewled and squirmed against him, then started to unbutton his shirt to focus on something. She soon had her hands molded against a muscular , hard chest, and let her hands roam over it. Sess removed himself from her right breast and moved to the other one. Rin's breathing came in short pants as she tried to unbutton his pants, only to have her hands held to the sides of her head.  
  
"Sess…" the girl whimpered.  
  
"Patience…" the other man scolded softly as he let go of her hands and slowly unbuttoned her pants. The girl softly moaned and tangled her fingers into the man's hair, gently kneading his scalp.   
  
Sess growled softly and successfully got her pants unbuttoned and off. The girl beneath him moaned.   
  
"Sess…" the girl breathed.   
  
The man made a soft growl and was suddenly pushed onto his back, a girl on top of him, smirking.   
  
"How's a little fun for the day, Sesshy?" Rin smirked.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome giggled as Inu yasha sped towards her house, eager to continue what she had promised.   
  
"Yash… slow down" Kagome scolded as she squeezed his thigh softly.  
  
Inu yasha was instantly hard at how the way she said that sentence like that and how she touched him.  
  
  
  
" fuck that, Kagome, I want you badly." Inu Yasha gritted out.   
  
Kagome leaned over near his face and whispered, "Does daddy like it rough?"  
  
Inu Yasha nearly drove off the road. Kagome giggled at this and wondered why she was being so bold and perverse.   
  
"Hell yeah…"  
  
Kagome smirked, "Wonder if we're gonna be home alone…"  
  
"Who cares, not like anyone is gonna watch us…"Inu Yasha replied.  
  
"Jesus, think with your other head, Inu yasha, not the one down there." Kagome said as she leaned back and watched out the window, "Miroku would love a free show."  
  
"Well, then, we could make him pay. Then it wont be free."   
  
"Inu Yasha… no." Kagome scowled at him.  
  
"Keh, I was kidding, stupid girl." Inu Yasha responded, " we'd have to watch Sango and him at it before he could watch us."  
  
"Inu Yasha, shut up."   
  
~*~  
  
Rin smiled down at the man below her small body, the burgundy bed sheets were mixed with his platinum strands of hair. Beads of sweat trickled down his body and his mouth was parted slightly, breaths coming in short pants. His hands gripped on to her waist, urging her to move, eye contact never wavering.  
  
"Move." he ordered as he slightly pushed at her hips and thrust up.  
  
"why?" She moaned out.  
  
"Rin… please" Sess gritted out as he thrust upwards again.   
  
The girl bent down and kissed him lightly on the tip of his nose, "I love you."  
  
Sess didn't have time to respond; the girl had lifted herself up from his hard, long shaft and slammed her tight, little body down, impaling herself onto him. She cried out in sheer pleasure, and Sess groaned and screwed his eyes shut.  
  
"Rin, you're so wet and tight…" Sess gritted out.  
  
"Sess…" Rin panted out as she repeatedly slammed onto him, his hands on her hips to steady her and help her.  
  
"My turn." he groaned. He flipped over and he was soon staring in awe at the young, glowing goddess beneath her.  
  
'how can she be so tight after all I've done to her?' he wondered in awe.  
  
He took in a careful rhythm into sliding in and out of her tight, hot channel, but Rin's moans and cries urged him further, to be rough.  
  
"Sess, harder, please?" Rin moaned as she dug her nails into his shoulders.  
  
"Rin, you don't know what you're asking for…" Sess started.  
  
"Sesshy, please…" Rin clenched her muscles around his length.   
  
Sess growled, loosing the last thread of control, pumping into his lover in a harsh rhythm.  
  
The sound of flesh slapping against flesh echoed the room, mixed in with the moans and grunts, the loud, pleasurable cries of Rin.  
  
Sess growled, he'd been keeping his release for so long and Rin was not coming to hers. He reached down and played with the bundle of nerves between her legs and moved his fingers in a circular pattern. Rin cried out again and affectively came, screaming her lovers name.  
  
Sess felt the inner walls clamp down on him and he followed after her, grunting and Rin's name spilling from his own lips. He let her squirm beneath him first after her powerful orgasm before he collapsed on top of her, moving so he wouldn't let his body crush his lovers small form. He withdrew from her, earning a soft gasp, and snuggled beside her.  
  
"I love you." He mumbled in her hair.  
  
"I love you." she replied sleepily, yet happily and kissed his forehead, then yawned.  
  
"Sleep." he whispered.  
  
"I want it to stay like this forever…" she mumbled sleepily.  
  
"Sleep, I'll be right here in the morning." he replied as he kissed the top of her head.  
  
"I know… you'll always be here… right?" Rin sighed.  
  
"Yes, always. Because I love you…"  
  
Rin smiled softly and fell asleep in her lover's arms.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome and Inu Yasha stumbled into the living room, landing on top of the couch.  
  
"Inu…" Kagome breathed as he attacked her neck with hot kisses.  
  
"You promised me something, and now, your going to do it." He growled in a demanding voice.  
  
"I know, I know…" Kagome smirked.  
  
~*~  
  
A/n: heehaw, hehehe, okay, well… I liked the lemon up there, I thought it was so sweet! didn't know Sesshy was so sweet. Okie, well, there's the cliffy, and I'm not guaranteeing that there will be a lemon next chappie… maybe, maybe not… Remember people, the more reviews, the faster the chapters will be up, and it takes you about just a few seconds to say something nice or to comment and post up your ideas… I'm taking a poll here, who wants them to do it in the kitchen, living room, bedroom, or all the options I put up?? ^_^ jeez, such a chatterbox. 


	27. Just at Midnight

Chapter 27  
  
Just at Midnight  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome sighed softly as Inu Yasha gently nipped her neck and sucked at it.  
  
"Careful..." she whispered seductively, " you might put another hickey on top of the hickey you gave me last time."  
  
Inu Yasha chuckled softly. His hand slowly started to raise up into her shirt, caressing the smooth, beautiful flesh of her abdomen. Kagome sighed softly in content and brushed her hands softly up his neck to his hair, twisting it on her fingers and pulling him up to her lips.   
  
Inu Yasha moaned into her lips, and Kagome smiled into the kiss. She noticed that his hands were further wandering up her body. She gasped sharply as his hands finally got to its destination and gave a soft squeeze.   
  
Inu Yasha couldn't believe this was happening. He was finally going to make her his, after a weeks wait, he was actually going to claim her... on the living room couch.   
  
He smirked down at the beautiful nymph below him; he would be claiming her tonight.  
  
~*~  
  
Eri and Yumi quietly sneaked in the house; returning from closing the club, it was already midnight, and tomorrow, they had a party to attend to so they had decided to close up early.   
  
"Sh, they might be upstairs sleeping." Eri whispered.   
  
Yumi giggled softly as she peaked into the living room. " No, I think they're doing more than that."   
  
Eri quickly went to her side to get a peek at what her friend was looking at, and a light blush came across her face.   
  
'Damn, Kagome! She's gettin' laid by some hot guy tonight...'   
  
"Let's go through the back." Yumi suggested.  
  
"Wait, I want to see what Kagome will exactly do instead of having a make-out session with him" Eri replied.  
  
Yumi smirked, "You little perv. Watching your friend going at it, I want to go to sleep before I start having dreams of them fucking or anything."  
  
"Don't get mad at me, go spank someone." Eri snickered.   
  
"You're disgusting."  
  
"I just wanna see if they go through with it."   
  
"they are, now leave you perverse nymphomaniac!" Yumi hissed.  
  
Eri didn't reply, but stared at the couple, her eyes going wide.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome reached up into Inu Yasha's bandana and started to gently rub the base of his sensitive ears. Inu yasha groaned and thrust against her small frame.  
  
"Inu Yasha..." The girl moaned beneath him.  
  
Inu Yasha smirked and let his other hand trail down to her smooth legs, and up her skirt.   
  
~*~  
  
"Okay... let's leave them..." Yumi whispered.  
  
"Uhuh..." The other girl replied, still watching.  
  
"God, you really need to get laid." Yumi grumbled as she dragged her friend quietly to the exit, silently exiting the house to leave the couple to do their... i'business.'i  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome sighed softly and pushed her boyfriend off of her, then rolled on top.   
  
"I didn't tell you what my exact promise was." She whispered. "Just that I'd continue..."   
  
Inu Yasha stared up at her beautiful glory, mouth slightly parted.  
  
"And I'm keeping my promise..."  
  
Kagome leaned down and captured Inu Yasha's lips again, sucking softly on his bottom lip and busying her hands by unbuttoning Inu Yasha's shirt. Inu Yasha groaned softly into her mouth and brushed his tongue against her lip, asking for entrance. Kagome parted her lips for him, and he plundered his tongue into her sweet cavern, tasting and exploring how saccharine she tasted.   
  
Kagome molded her hands against his beautifully muscled chest. She pulled away from his mouth, earning a small irritated whimper. Kagome giggled and kissed down to his jaw line and down to the side of his neck. She raked her nails down his chest, his muscles twitching from her touch.   
  
"Kagome..." He groaned softly.  
  
Kagome caressed his neck with her warm breath and slid down his body, placing soft kisses down his chest.   
  
'Oh, I know where she's going...' Inu Yasha thought to himself.  
  
Kagome licked a wet trail down her boyfriend's chest, down to his firm abs, swirling her tongue along his belly button., earning a soft growl. She placed the palm of her hand on his erection, feeling how excited he was and that he was hard as a rock by massaging it.  
  
"Fuck Kagome..." Inu Yasha gritted out.  
  
"That's not a bad idea." Kagome replied with a smirk   
  
Inu Yasha was shocked on how dirty his girlfriend's mind was.  
  
She was kneeling down in front of him, between his legs, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. She tried to pull them off, but had some difficulty.  
  
Inu Yasha chuckled and raised up slightly so he can slide them off; now only in his boxers, but not for long. Kagome slid his boxers down and was soon staring at how big his... manliness was.  
  
She suddenly began to giggle and covered her mouth.  
  
"What the fuck is so funny?" Inu Yasha growled, coming out of his daze when she stopped and heard her giggles.   
  
"Nothing." she breathed.  
  
"Tell me." He demanded.  
  
"No, it's just one of my weird thoughts."  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"No."  
  
"Tell me now, Kagome."  
  
"You're ruining the moment!" She whined.  
  
"Just tell me!"  
  
"Fine!" the girl snorted. " I was thinking 'it'd be funny if I have this predatorily look on my face when looking at him like this.' There."  
  
Inu Yasha raised an eyebrow.  
  
"See, I told you it was weird! You ruined the moment!" Kagome whined.  
  
"Gods, Kagome! don't tell me you're going to break a promise, just because I asked what you were laughing about!" Inu Yasha growled.  
  
"What, is sex all you want?" Kagome asked angrily.  
  
"No, I want you to keep your promise." Inu Yasha replied and bent down, giving her a kiss.  
  
Kagome smiled into the kiss and reached down to take his member onto her hand.  
  
Inu Yasha let out a sharp hiss, the sensual, pleasurable feeling washing over him.  
  
" Fuck... " he gritted out.   
  
Kagome focused on what she was doing to please him; stroking up and down his shaft and rolling his sensitive balls with her other hand.   
  
Inu Yasha groaned louder when he felt the tip of his erection get stroked my a warm, wet tongue, then being sealed with the wet warmth of her mouth. His knuckles tightened, turning white, and fought trying to thrust upwards into her throat. That would be unromantic is she gagged on his penis.   
  
He reached down and place his hand on the top of her head, petting her like a pet while she bobbed her head up and down on his erection, and massaging his balls.  
  
He knew he'd be climaxing soon, and wanted to save it for their actual love making.  
  
"Kagome… stop…" He gritted out.  
  
"mm…" Kagome didn't let go, she just stared up into his eyes.  
  
"Shit…" Just her making eye contact with him while she was sucking on his member was enough to make him climax. He beautiful red lips tightened over his throbbing erection, and he came into her mouth.   
  
She pulled away, some of it dripping down her chin while she swallowed some of his seeds. It just looked so erotic when she wiped it away with her hand and licked it off, that he was half erect now.  
  
"Glad you enjoyed yourself." She smiled, "I'm going to take a bath."  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"Are you going deaf? I said I was going to take a bath." she replied.  
  
"why?" Inu Yasha asked, puzzled i I mean, if we're gonna have sex and get dirty, why don't you just take a bath afterwards? i  
  
"Because I'm going to sleep, it's already 1 in the morning." She replied.   
  
"Oh." Inu Yasha was really disappointed that he couldn't claim her tonight. She was sleepy, and it was late… and he wanted to fuck badly, but he quickly put his clothes back on.  
  
"Stay with me tonight." Kagome said unexpectedly.  
  
"huh?"  
  
Kagome made and exasperated sigh and rolled her eyes. "I swear, with those cute ears of yours, you're going deaf."  
  
"Shut up, it was just unexpected. I didn't bring any sleepwear." Inu Yasha replied.  
  
"I know." Kagome said with a devilish smile.  
  
Inu Yasha stared.  
  
"I was thinking about you during work and I got you something." She said happily.  
  
"What?" Inu Yasha asked suspiciously.  
  
""I'll show it to you upstairs…" Kagome replied coyly, then headed upstairs.  
  
"Wait, what the fuck is it?" Inu Yasha hissed.  
  
"Come and see" she replied at the top of the stairs, then headed toward her room.  
  
~*~  
  
"What the fuck is that??!" Inu Yasha hissed angrily.  
  
Kagome giggled.  
  
"It's your new pjs that I got for you…"  
  
She held red silk boxers in her hands, smiling at her boyfriend.  
  
~*~  
  
A/n: heehee, I think its cute! I want red silk boxers! As you can see, she has a fetish for silk. ^_^ review review! And yeah, I'll put up what he does with the boxers, and what she does in the shower… my, my, I'm not sure I like that little lemon up there… w/e. REVIEW and I'll put up more quickly, a lot quicker since I have no life right now, but homework… oh, I just asked bout the poll, sex thing for future fucking places to fuck… yeah.   
  
Chapter 28  
  
Inu Yasha in Red Silk and La Grande Café 


End file.
